The Legend of Dragoon: Fate and Soul
by tmntfan4eva
Summary: The third part to my novelization. I hope everyone enjoys it!
1. The Beast of the Forest

**Alright, so let's begin the trek of the third book. This is going to be quite different than the other two because I can't promise updates, especially not constant, past the seventh chapter. Also for this reason the updates will be spanned out more. Hopefully one update a month. I might forget and it'll be longer, idk. But that's a rough estimate.**

**So without further ado I present to you chapter one of Fate and Soul.**

The sky was particularly blue as the Queen Fury sped along. The sea was just as calm and nothing like the day Rose and Dart had fallen overboard. In fact, barely a wave lapped at the sides of the ship. All was well and they all knew it. The feeling resonated in their very bones.

Shana was especially happy as they went along. She rushed forward to the bow of the ship where most everyone else was already standing. She wanted to see what was going on. Everyone else seemed intrigued. Once she was close enough she understood why.

Coming into view was the beautiful sight of land and a magnificent city. It floated on the water like an ancient city that should have been lost in legend. The white marble buildings stood tall and proud against the deep blue sky, they invited the travelers with a warmness Shana was fond of, and best of all it reminded her of Lavitz's home. The way it floated was so akin to Bale.

Shana stretched and yawned, clasping her hands in the air above her. Her eyes shined with eagerness. This place seemed wonderful already. She only wished Dart would come up there to share the moment of cheer with her.

Meru was watching Shana carefully. She had personally taken on being Shana's guardian when Dart failed her. She felt strongly toward the petite and innocent girl. She quite possibly had stronger feelings toward her than any of her group and most of the people in her hometown. There was just something about Shana that attracted her and her caring heart.

Haschel walked up then, his eyes floating to Meru. Like Meru had to Shana, he had strong feelings for Meru. He wasn't hesitant to admit that it had something to with her youth and attention toward him. However that was not all it was. Her spirit was as energized as his was and it excited him to know someone so unafraid of being themselves.

Meru noticed his gaze on her and smiled at him. Her face lit up like a light and her smile spread clear across her face. "Hiya." She nodded to him as she hopped up on a nearby box. Her feet swung as she sat, showing that even sitting she could not remain still.

Haschel waved absently at her. He then just as absently walked over to the boxes and took a seat beside her. Much to his surprise he didn't say anything after that. Something in him told him it was better not to. If she wanted to talk, she would talk. Then he would know it was ok for him.

Dart followed a minute or two behind Haschel. He walked up the center of the boat with the intent of stopping by Shana. She was his girlfriend now, perhaps even more when you considered how well they knew each other. But before he could get that close she was already there.

Shana perked and swirled around as she heard his familiar footsteps. Her eyes widened with eager surprise and she hurried over to him. "Dart!" She cried, stopping by him. She practically glowed with happiness. No one could have missed her feelings.

Dart nodded to her. "Hey Shana." He smiled warmly down at her. He kissed her gently on the lips, only a hint of embarrassment showing. He still wasn't used to acting this way in front of the others even though he knew they all knew. It was just some inkling of Shana as his sister that still bugged him.

Shana giggled happily. "See!" She pointed out to the approaching city. She pretended for Dart that it hadn't happened even though she was still spinning. "We're nearly there!"

It's pretty amazing, huh?" Dart noted. "Kind of like Bale." He said this under his breath. He didn't want Shana to think about Lavitz, especially when she seemed so happy now.

"Uh-huh!" Shana nodded firmly. Her smile continued to spread across her face. Dart didn't know if it could go any further without popping right off her face.

Rose stood with her back against one of the many crates near the bow. Her eyes were trained on the city before them. It had been a while. There were times she thought she'd never see it again. In fact, she almost swore not to return. Yet here she was. Fate conspired against her.

Albert watched both her and the approaching city. There was still a calm about her that had first set in after she returned from falling off the ghost ship. It made him feel more at ease to know someone so ever vigilant and stressed could relax. Who knows? Maybe this continent would offer less pain.

Kongol came up last. He preferred to stay below deck most of the time. He only came up now because Haschel had told him a few minutes ago that they were close to their destination. It was as amazing as all the other cities he'd seen in his time of travelling. It was second to Fletz however because this place seemed to float on the waves. He didn't like boats. If this city was anything like this boat, he knew he'd rather not be there. He came to the front, setting his hands on the railing. Then again, surely cities didn't move with the waves. Then how would they stay in one place? He shook his head. It all made his head hurt. So he'd just forget it.

As they got closer still, Dart began to feel something. Next to Shana he wanted to think and feel of only her, but it was getting difficult. There was a presence here. It was not Lloyd, that's for sure. But it's something just as unsettling. It came in waves, reaching to his core and almost pulling him forward. He even felt a bit irritated all of a sudden. His thoughts are growing farther from Shana and are drawn to Lloyd, of all people. Lloyd…he'd get him. He shook his head. But right now this city was beautiful and there was no point thinking of it. Still…even with all his effort Lloyd and this feeling are still a dulled sensation, never truly gone.

Another ten minutes and they found the ship finally stopping and them able to leave it. Rose was the first to walk the ramp onto the smooth unmoving surface of the city called Furni. She gazed lazily around, her expression tensing slightly. "There is a smell of blood around this place." She breathed. She searched for any obvious signs of distress. Lloyd had surely been here after all. "But…" She gave a half smile. "It's not bad at all." She concluded, walking over to a set of stairs and sitting down to wait.

Meru was next. She sprinted out onto the land, bouncing with every step. "Ah, man!" She threw her arms in the air, crossing them behind her head as an afterthought. "It's been a long time!" She breathed in deeply, the familiar scent filling her senses. It had been years. Yet nothing seemed to have changed as she stared wide eyed about her.

Haschel came shortly after her. He walked with his hands behind his back. He heard her joyous cry and it struck a chord of his memory from what felt like so long ago. "That's right." He nodded faintly as he walked over to Meru's side. "You said you were from here."

Meru flipped her head over so her bright eyes looked at him. "Uh-huh!" She nodded with no less bounce than she did anything. "Mille Seseau is my home." An affectionate smile came to her face. Finally, she could see the people she'd left behind.

Haschel's brow furrowed as he thought of something. "Where in Mille Seseau are you from though?" He cocked his head ever so slightly. "Dart said he was from Neet. You never did say though. Is it here?"

The brightness evaporated from her face. Her expression was suddenly blank and almost afraid. "No." She said softly. She almost sounded like Shana. "Not here." Just as quickly as it was gone her pep returned. "But where's not important." She said with a laugh, waving her hands in dismissal.

Haschel eyed her strangely. He raised a brow. "Why can't you tell me?"

Meru laughed, but the sound was a little strained. "It's just not important." She grinned. No longer was her smile so genuine. His question had rattled her. "I'm me no matter where I'm from. Right?" Uncertainty snuck into her eyes with her last word.

Haschel didn't like the look in her eyes. He'd never seen it there before. It was too frightened. So he dropped it. "Of course." He smiled warmly at her. "It's just a tidbit. That's all."

Kongol's thundering footsteps resounded as he lumbered out onto the white concrete ground. He crossed his arms as he came to a standstill. "Kongol crossed sea first time." He nodded as his gaze wandered over the city. It seemed that the only way to get anywhere was by boat, just a smaller boat than the Queen Fury. He shuddered. Well, at least the city didn't move.

Albert hopped off and was quick to take in all the details he'd missed from afar. "Furni, the water city, it's beautiful." It made him think of Bale, only more magnificent. It wasn't just the city which rested on water, but the houses themselves. There were no doors, just wide openings for boats. It was amazing to him, from a place so littered with war. This place seemed comfortable with itself, no worries of theft or anything.

Rose glanced over at him. "Yes," She said coolly. She stood slowly and just as slowly made her way over to him. "This port is the front door to Mille Seseau too." She quirked a brow as the next words left her lips, "You're enthralled by it, aren't you?"

Albert smiled sheepishly. "Naturally."

Rose rolled her eyes. "You're far too easily pleased." Really it was actually a good quality. It made it easier for him to find pleasure in life. Of course she'd never admit it. That was harder than hiding behind disbelief. Besides, she'd learned long ago pleasure came with a price. For her now the price wasn't worth it, so she avoided any side of the equation.

Albert smiled in amused exasperation. It wasn't really time to kid around though. "Anyway, I wonder why Lloyd revealed his destination to us." His gaze hardened as he tilted his head to the side in question. Maybe she knew.

Rose slipped back into silence. She didn't know. She hated it, but she really didn't know. She crossed her arms to further block him out as well as dub their conversation over. As much as she'd grown to like him, she still couldn't admit she wasn't all-knowing, even if he already knew.

Dart heard Albert's question as he came out with Shana by his side. "I don't know." He said what Rose couldn't. "But whatever he wants, this will be the end of it." He said with a firm nod. His eyes were ablaze and his furious passion showed even more than usual. "I refuse to let this go on."

Shana nodded. "I agree." Her eyes became glazed with thoughts of the past. Lavitz – a flash of Lloyd impaling him. "For the sake of the victims so far," She managed to say without faltering despite the images passing through her mind.

"Yes." Albert solemnly agreed. He knew what she was thinking. There was only one person any of them could think of when they envisioned a victim.

Shana's expression hardened uncharacteristically. "It's not only that though." She insisted. "But in order to prevent there being new victims too, we have to stop Lloyd!"

Rose nodded almost imperceptibly. "The first step toward that is to get through this city." Her gaze wandered back to the waters below. "There should be some sort of boat rental around here somewhere. We need to find it to navigate Furni."

Dart peered over the edge. "You really think there's no way out without doing that?" If anyone knew, it was her. He wasn't disputing her authority. He had just never seen such a place. Even Bale with its underground water system had all main areas of the city accessible by means of walking.

"I know so." She'd been here many years ago. Nothing had changed. Nothing but the air. It told of bloodshed and hardship that had not been here before. "Come on." She turned away from the water, heading up a set of stairs branching off to the right. "It's this way."

Meru hurried over to them. "Hey! How about I be the guide? Huh?" She jumped in front of Rose's path. Her eyes were wide and sparkling with hope despite the odds. "I know this place like the back of my hand! It's like my home away from home."

Rose appeared to contemplate it for a whole second. She then flatly turned her down. "No." She shook her head. "You had your chance to guide us through the Valley of Corrupted Gravity. Now you can just follow behind." She admitted it was a bit cold, but that was just her way.

Meru deflated. She stuck out her lower lip and huffed. "Fine." She turned her nose upward. "I'll just stay back by Dart." She stomped over to him, a devious grin flickering across her face. She then hooked her arm around his and leaned on him. "So just go."

Dart made a face at Meru's action. He didn't have a problem with her, but he didn't particularly like her to be all over him either. This was especially so when she was doing it solely to irritate Rose.

It was nearly undetectable to the untrained eye, but the slightest twitch of the eye occurred. Rose made a soft displeased sound and quickly looked away. "Fine." She returned. "Just don't let Shana get ahold of you."

Meru knew she was only joking, but she couldn't help but peek around Dart at Shana. "You're cool with this, right?" She grinned tentatively.

Shana giggled. "Whatever. You're just trying to bug Rose. And besides," She let her gaze float up to meet Dart's. "Dart loves me." There was a possessive edge to her tone, but she was just as sweet and sincere as ever. She couldn't help if Rose was still a little threatening to her.

Rose was no longer listening. She was walking on with or without them. It wasn't like they could really get lost here anyway, not without a boat. She just wanted to hurry and find Lloyd. They didn't have time for these games.

Everyone quickly followed her. They made their way around curve after curve for a few minutes until they reached what appeared to be the center of Furni. The path widened slightly, lush plants appearing on the outer edges, and branched off two ways. One veered to the left and the other continued forward into the same open door house as the first they had seen. Only this one did not rest in the water.

They were unable to take either path however because of the many men standing in the way. They appeared to be gathering for something. Each and every one of them was a soldier. Some were swordsmen, a few archers, and others held axes or spears. No matter the way they were divided, there were far too many to count.

Rose grunted with aggravation as she saw plainly the dilemma they faced. She couldn't do anything about it though no matter how much she wished to. She wasn't dumb. Even with all seven of them they could not fight their way through once the hoard was rallied.

"Ooooh…!" Meru bounced away from Dart to get closer to the commotion. "What's going on here?" She said half to herself and half to anyone who was willing to listen and answer. "Looks like some kinda warrior meeting." She chuckled at the idea.

Haschel scanned the crowd. "I wonder if it means something is wrong here?" It wouldn't surprise him. Havoc and misfortune seemed to follow them like a shadow.

Rose stared intently at the fidgeting throng. "Didn't you feel it?" She directed at any of the members of her group. "When we got here. The air was…different."

Kongol nodded stiffly. "Kongol feels it." He crossed his arms firmly over his chest. "The smell of blood. Sadness too."

Dart hadn't really sensed anything. He'd never been good at that kind of thing. He relied solely on his eyes and ears. Maybe that was why he seemed to get in trouble a lot. Maybe being able to do as Rose and Kongol did would help.

Meru frowned deeply as she turned to face them. "Nah!" She waved a hand dismissively. She quickly brushed off the slowly setting in gloom. "It's alright. Nothin' too bad! Maybe just some pesky monsters or something. But you don't have to get all gloomy about it." She flashed a bright smile to try and prompt the rest of them into doing the same.

Rose shook her head. "You're wrong. This is serious."

After the words left her lips a man appeared from the house directly in front of them. They could just see it through the crowd. He was a knight. He also was the leader. "Alright!" His voice boomed. His eyes scanned the crowd. He had no way of counting, but he guessed, "This seems to be all of us!"

Loud sounds of agreement erupted from the crowd. They just wanted to get on with whatever was to be spoken of. Most of them had other things to do.

The knight nodded. "Right, so you all know about the trouble that's been going on recently. It's all because of that wolf!" Anger flickered across his face. "So we have no choice but to overcome Kamuy – the white wolf that lives in the Evergreen Forest!"

Dart inched closer as there was word of a beast running lose. His instinct was to help whenever he could, so he wanted to be sure to be close and fully aware of the situation. True, Lloyd was top priority. Still, if they did it on their way surely it would be alright.

One of the soldiers snorted loudly. "Did you call us just for that!?" He sighed in disbelief. He threw his arms into the air to further his displeasure.

A couple of others mimicked him. A few others rolled their eyes. This topic was something that didn't need discussing in their opinions. It was well known and people were trying to do something about it all the time. If they were going to be called at such an annoying time then at least make it worthwhile.

The leader lifted his arms and motioned downward. "No! It's not only that anymore!" He waited until they were mostly settled. A boy from the village, Teo, disappeared in the Evergreen Forest only a few days ago!" There was a collective gasp. "It has become top priority to deal with this mess and rescue the boy. That is why you are here."

They all nodded in agreement. Even the most unruly of them did not argue.

A faint smile passed the knight's lips as they all came to a consensus. "The strategy is simple!" His eyes wandered away from them as he pointed out in the direction of the forest. "All of us will beat the bushes all over the Evergreen Forest!" His gaze slowly shifted back to them, a new light to his eyes. There was even an almost sinister smirk present. "And I promise a five times larger prize for the one of you who saves Teo!"

This got all the warriors buzzing. They started murmuring to themselves about all the possibilities and almost completely tuned the knight out. Only as another promise was made did any of them return to reality.

"I promise the same for the one who slays the beast!" He nodded firmly. "It's up to you men!"

A warrior near the back of the group started chuckling darkly. He turned about swiftly and swung his ax around in his greedy anticipation. "It's gonna be me!" He beat his chest with a hand.

Another man cried out, "I'm itching to do it!"

The axman might have challenged the other man if he hadn't caught sight of Dart. His eyes narrowed as he took in his strange appearance. "Who are you?" He and the group around him didn't seem to be native to this area or even to Mille Seseau. "I've never seen you before." He pointed his ax threateningly at them.

Rose's hand flew to her stiletto. "Then let me warn you." While it was not in their best interest to start a fight, if there was going to be one she would gladly stand up for her friends. "You don't want to mess with us."

The axman scowled darkly. He gripped his weapon tighter. He wouldn't put it past this woman, even if she was just a woman, to attack him. Attack him well? That was another story.

Albert grimaced. "Rose." He tried to pull her farther to the back of the group. He only managed to move her a little though. She ground her feet into the dirt and refused to move.

Dart hurried to help. He stepped in front of her and waved his hands. "Wait." He hated how he was almost pleading.

The axmen nodded to himself. "Hm. Yeah." He lowered his weapon. "You look like you have a chance." He smiled. His cheer quickly transformed to anger again. "But I'm getting the prize!" He warned. "Don't even think of taking it from me!"

As Rose opened her mouth to bite back, Meru jumped into focus. "Chillax you crazy dude!" Meru waved her finger in his face. "We weren't gonna mess with you or this problem at all. But now," She glared heatedly at him. "Now we're gonna get the monster and the boy just to take em' from you!"

Rose rolled her eyes at Meru's childish reaction. She also smiled despite herself. The way Meru stood up for her and the group as a whole was rather endearing. She really did like the stupid kid.

The man growled loudly. His body shook visibly and he looked as if he might attack Meru at any moment. "You brat!" He erupted. He shoved her roughly. "You should know when to be scared and when to hold your tongue!" This was the last warning he'd give them.

Meru fell back on Rose. She grunted softly. A scowl flickered across her face as she looked up at the man. "You…" She grumbled, trailing off.

Rose bristled. She lifted Meru up and back on her feet.

Before anything could escalate further the knight leader interjected. "Cut it out!" His sharp voice cut through the air. "We have to cooperate or we cannot overcome Kamuy!"

The axman growled deep in his throat. "Humph!" He thrust his nose in the air. He did however back off of them. He knew better than to defy the leader.

The leader nodded at Dart. His words however were directed at everyone. "I'll let you know when we will start!" He let his eyes wander over them all to make sure they were still listening. "Until then, you can do as you please!" He waved them away. "You are dismissed!" He turned on his heel and trod back into the house from which he had come from.

The group of warriors slowly dissipated. The way was cleared and Dart and the rest were finally given a way to proceed. "Finally." Rose shrugged out of Albert's hold. "We can go that way." She nodded to the path leading up a short set of stairs to the left. "The boat rentals should be just inside."

"She's right!" Meru piped up. She grinned at them as she peeked around at them all. She hurried to face away however as her expression fell with the realization of how long it really had been for her. "Well…at least it was a few years ago." She mumbled this under her breath. She hadn't really given serious thought to what changes could have actually occurred. Just because she left didn't mean time stopped for them. Maybe boats weren't even necessary…

They entered a large building at the end of the stairs. The area was spacious and seemed to be a combination boat rental and bar. Not many people were there. Of course not, it was still early. The few people present seemed to be working. Dart only noted most of their existences because they were not who he needed.

As they walked further into the bowl shaped area Dart saw a counter down by the water. A light came to his eyes as he surmised the person to be the one they were looking for. "There!" He pointed down from their higher position, leaning against the tall siding. "Looks like they've got some boats."

Shana nodded. "Uh-huh." She leaned over the side to get a better look. There were many of the small boats held up behind a water gate. "So we just have to ask right?" She stood back up. "Or does it cost money?" She tilted her head. Her mind flashed back to Hoax. That was the last time they'd spent money on something that wasn't food. That was also when Lavitz was alive.

Meru didn't hesitate. She gripped the siding and flipped herself over it.

"Meru!" There was a collective outcry.

Meru couldn't have stopped even if she wanted to – which she didn't. She was flying through the air fluidly. She landed just as perfectly. A small smack on impact was the only sign that she had been so high up and so very likely to hurt herself. "Ha!" She spun around. "See!?" She waved. "You worry for nothing."

They all sighed. There was one however who couldn't help but copy her. There was a blur of purple as he went by and in an instant he too flipped himself over. He couldn't help it. He even did a couple of flips to show off. "Yes!" Haschel cried as he landed smoothly enough. His legs shook slightly for the amount of force exerted, but he managed to smile up at them through the tiny aches. "I still got it!" He stretched his arms out above his head.

"Well, anyone else want to try?" Rose said in exasperation. "We might as well start selling tickets while we're at it. 'Come, watch the idiots jump and break their necks.'" While her comment was dripping with sarcasm she couldn't help but be amused. The old and the young – both could have just as much fun as the other.

"Kongol too big to jump." He shrugged. He didn't see the question as rhetorical.

"Come on Rose." Dart half laughed. He hit her lightly on the shoulder. "Let them have their fun." He started to walk around to the set of double stairs. "Besides," He grinned. "I honestly thought you'd be all for the shortcut."

"Oh ha ha." Rose made a face. "I may jump like an animal, but I don't do it to show off." She followed shortly behind him.

Albert considering vaulting just to get her attention, but his better judgment told him otherwise. As funny as it would be to see her reaction it wasn't worth it to break his neck or cause a rise that turned to fury. So he followed the trail of four down to the other two.

Dart went up to the counter and rested his elbow on it. "Is this where we can rent a boat?" He quirked a brow.

The man behind the counter nodded with a bounce. "Yes! Of course! I'll be right with you." He spun around and headed to the back. He riffled through the things there until he pulled out a card. He then hurried back to them. "Here you are." He held the card out. "It's the license for the boat. The mayor gave us an order to rent the boat to warriors for free."

Dart stared blankly at the man. "Warriors? You mean like the ones that were gathered outside?" While they were indeed warriors by the broad definition, he suspected there was another meaning for those in this city at this time.

Rose jabbed him in the side with her elbow. "Ow." He hissed. He glared at her.

The man's expression clouded. "Well," His eyes narrowed as he scrutinized them. "You are the warriors who came to overcome the wolf, aren't you?" He drew his hand back. Every second that passed he became more and more distrustful of their strange group.

Dart glanced at Rose. He knew what she would want him to say and what she herself would say if he didn't speak fast enough. So he quickly gave the honest response. "No, we are not." He shook his head. He ignored the heated gaze Rose was giving him and added, "We are just travelers. We've just arrived from Tiberoa today."

The man's face transformed in an instant. His jaw dropped and his eyes bulged from his head. "F-From Tiberoa?" He gasped. "In that huge boat?" A smile stretched across his face.

Dart nodded. "Yes. It's the Queen Fury."

The man was bouncing slightly from the pure excitement. "Wait a minute…" He started pointing his finger at each of them. "One, two, three...seven!" He let out a sound close to a squeal. "Could you be the famous Dart and companions who conquered the Sea Dragon in Illisa Bay?" He held his breath in anticipation.

Dart chuckled. He rubbed the back of his neck as if he was embarrassed by his fame. "I guess the story has traveled all the way here." He looked back at the others.

"Of course!" Came Meru's cheerful cry. "We're totally popular now." She giggled fitfully.

"Oh Meru." Haschel rolled his eyes. He smiled all the while. "Although I will admit the recognition has its perks." His grin grew wider as he remembered all the things he'd been given in Tiberoa and all the things he was sure to get here.

"You both are ridiculous." Rose scolded. "It isn't for that. We do it because," She faltered. She knew why they did it. Lavitz had said it when he was first chosen as a Dragoon. _Justice_. She could still hear his voice. But her? Maybe now because of them it was some sense of justice. But really, it was all just to prevent a great cataclysm. "Because it's right." She finished, only a slight pause in her speech.

The man jumped a little in his excitement. "Hun!" He called to a woman behind them. She was sitting by the boats and looked up quickly at his voice. "Let the mayor know about this! He'll be happy to hear about this!"

The woman nodded once and jumped to her feet. She scurried over to one of the boats and hopped inside. The boat teetered with her movement but it didn't capsize. She knelt down and grabbed an oar from the bottom of the boat and set off. It would take only a few minutes to reach the mayor.

The man watched her go for a minute before turning his attention back on them. "Well, here it is!" He extended the card to them once more. "The license for the boat! Take it!"

"Thank you." He took it. As he did so his eyes wandered to the boats. They were exactly small, but they weren't big either. There was no way all seven of them could fit in one. "But, um, we might need two."

"Ah!" The man nodded fervently. "Yes! Of course!" He went around the counter to the corralled boats. He opened the small gate, leaned over, and gently pushed an extra boat out. "You can tie the two together!" He grabbed a sturdy water proof rope and handed it to them.

Albert took it. "Again, thank you." He gave a half bow out of instinct.

"Oh, it's my pleasure!" He bobbed up and down. "Anything for the great heroes of Tiberoa! I mean, I should be the one thanking you if anything. You all are amazing! You-You did so much for us!" He smiled in an almost infatuated way. "Because of you we can go fishing and go to Tiberoa again! It's like a dream come true…" He sighed.

Rose took the rope from Albert. She exited the conversation and knelt down by the two boats. She quickly tied the two together into an inseparable mass. "Alright, we're ready to go then." She stepped carefully into the boat at the front. "So come on." She held her hand out to any one of them.

Albert stepped forward and placed his hand in hers. He let her pull him in next to her without saying a word. He settled down beside her.

Dart and Shana came next. Dart took his place not next to Rose like it would have been only a few weeks ago but behind her. It was a little strange not being first as any leader should. Then again, there were prices to pay for love. Rose had a permanent place at the front. He would just have to settle for being second.

Shana sat next to him. She leaned her head over against his shoulder and sighed in soft content.

Meru jumped into the boat in the back. The force in which she entered made both boats rock disconcertingly but it managed to stay right side up. "Woah…" She swayed with the boat for a moment before plopping down. She laughed heartily once the danger had passed. "It's all good!"

Kongol sat in the very back of the second boat. He was afraid too much weight in the center would cause both boats to tip toward each other and then capsize. The odds weren't good even with sitting in the back. So he felt extremely lucky when nothing bad happened.

Haschel entered the boat more carefully than Meru. He took his place beside Meru. He also drew an oar from the bottom. "We'll need one of these right?" He asked Rose more than anyone. She was sort of the unofficial leader now. He couldn't help but agree, Dart had halfway forfeited the position in choosing Shana.

Meru put her whole body into her nod. "Yep! We'll both need to us them!" She swiveled her head around to the group in front. "So grab one!" She ordered.

Dart did as he was told. He took an oar from beneath their feet and prepared to row. "We have to be in sync." He reminded. "So don't be going the opposite direction or too fast." He turned his head and looked directly at Meru.

Meru started. "What!?" She held her hands up in question. "What are you looking at me for? I didn't do anything. I'm not gonna do anything either." She made an aggravated sound and put her nose in the air.

"Just go." Rose instructed. She pointed forward.

"Oh!" Came the man's cry. He ran over to the edge of the footing. "When you leave here you'll want to go north. The mayor's house is the first one you'll see!"

"But we don't-" Rose tried to protest. She was cut off by Dart.

Dart slapped his hand over her mouth without a second thought. "Alright." Dart nodded his appreciation. "That's good to know."

Rose pulled roughly away from him. She scowled darkly. Yet again they were going to make another side trip thanks to him. Why couldn't he just let things go? Did justice really matter so much to him? She almost felt ashamed in comparison to him.

"Then let's go there." Shana suggested. Even if Rose got to lead them around, Dart still made the decisions. And with her new relationship with Dart her proposals held the most power. Even Rose could not hold the same sway over Dart anymore.

Dart nodded. "Sure." He hugged her gently. "Maybe we can find out more about what's going on here." He eyed Rose carefully. He wordlessly sought her approval.

Rose refused to look at him. He knew what she thought. Of course she wanted to move on. It was these little side quests that no doubt made them always one step behind Lloyd. Dart had to know it too. It was like he didn't even care that this man killed Lavitz.

For once Dart ignored her silent words. He spoke to the others. "Ok. Let's go." He nodded.

He and Meru rowed in tandem. They left the building which somehow floated on water to find themselves just below the area which all the warriors had been gathered not long ago. North, Dart looked that way. It was where the mayor lived. So they shifted the boat around and gently floated beneath the stairs they had crossed minutes before.

Another minute or so and they were coming up on the first house. They also saw to their right a means to leave the city. Dart watched Rose carefully as they came within jumping range of it. He saw the intense look in her eyes. She was seriously considering it. So he started to reach out for her as if to hold her in place. Only he stopped as he was beat to it.

Albert smoothly shifted his hand over to hers. He wrapped his fingers around her palm and squeezed gently. "Don't even think about it." He whispered in her ear. As he did so he caught Dart's eye. He saw the wistful look in them and Albert smiled painfully at him. Rose was still Dart's more than anyone's. Still, now there was more room for others to fill the gap he was leaving. For now Albert would play that part. He kind of had been anyway ever since that night out in the Barrens.

Dart looked away. At least she wouldn't be leaving. He supposed that was worth something. Yet he felt the twinge of jealousy deep down within him. It wasn't jealousy like it might have been with Shana. It was a jealousy of having the person he'd come to love most as a dear friend and even as a support beam pushed toward another. Yet with these differences it almost hurt more than anything Shana could have done.

Rose felt bad for Dart. His place really was at her side, platonic or not. Albert couldn't replace him. But when you only had the width of two people to share space with, choices had to be made. Dart made his just as she had made hers. Once they got to walking again perhaps it would be better for them all – three or four in a row. Until then though this was how it had to be. Dart…she peeked back at him. Despite all he had he still looked so sad. So much like Zieg. Always like Zieg.

They then entered the open doorway of the mayor's house. They wondered what awaited them there and if it would somehow link up with their own quest. It wouldn't surprise them. But really, there had to be a point where occurrences happened just because they happened. Not everything could be because of them. Right…?

**So what do you think? It's pretty close to the same as the style near the end of the second book. I'm pretty sure the style shifts near the end of the second chapter, so watch for that. Other than that I can't say I remember what this chapter is really about (the things I added). This was probably done at least a year ago. Most of the rest of the story was done over the past few months, so I hope it comes off as different than this chapter.**


	2. Under the Moon

**A bit late, but here's the next update. Enjoy!**

In the house the mayor was suddenly abuzz. The woman had delivered the news and now the mayor couldn't sit still. He could barely think straight. "Are they coming yet?" He pointlessly asked the woman. like she knew. "Please say they'll be here soon – the heroes from Tiberoa!"

The woman stood silently. Her hands were clasped down at her waist. Her eyes were trained on the ground. He knew she didn't know. So there was nothing more for her to do or say.

"Oh!" The mayor made sounds in impatience. "I can't sit still!" He spoke the obvious as he paced endlessly back and forth. "I just can't wait!" His expression was full of life.

A little girl stood to the side. She stared meekly over at her father. She too didn't say a word. She was getting lost within her own mind. She wondered briefly in her state if the warriors would help, but her mind quickly moved on. She then sank back into memories of only days before, of an event which everyone misunderstood but which she could not clarify. She just couldn't speak. Poor Teo. If only he'd come back…

Dart and the others finally reached solid footing in the mayor's house. They didn't need to tie the boats to anything because there was no current. They just hopped out and walked up the winding staircase. Once they reached the top the area opened into a bowl shape. It wasn't very big though. There was a bench right by the stairs and a single round, orange table in the center and kitchen equipment lining the opposite wall. A small set of stairs carpeted red led to the only bed and another set went up to what Dart would guess was the roof. The view was probably captivating.

The mayor made a strange sound as he laid eyes on the group. "Oh, I was just pacing around waiting for you!" He clapped his hands almost childlike. "The story of your heroic deeds in Tiberoa has reached us here in Furni! It is wonderful what you did!" He showed the same enthusiasm and appreciation as the boat renter.

Their similar reactions made Dart wonder if it was a trait common to people in this city. He didn't comment on the fact though. "It was nothing." He felt like he was saying it for the millionth time. It really wasn't anything huge to him or any of them in his opinion.

The mayor waved Dart's modest words away. "But that was only a little thing." His eyes darkened with memories of only a few days ago. His mind went to the same place his daughter's lied. Only he spoke, "There is something much more personal going on here. And now I would like you to listen to my story."

Dart exchanged glances with each of his friends. None of them, not even Rose, seemed to care. In fact he'd say they were all interested in their own ways. "Sure," He agreed. "But what exactly are we talking about here?"

The mayor's gaze lightened, but only slightly in order to not scare them off. "I am talking about the sad situation in this village is in now. It started a month ago. And it's only gotten worse. No one can seem to do anything about it either. So I fear we are all doomed." A light of hope shone in his green eyes. "That is…until you showed up."

Dart didn't exactly believe an issue of a wolf could be this bad and make everyone so desperate. Yet he also couldn't say it was impossible. Stranger things had happened. So he inevitably allowed the man to tell his tale. "Okay. Tell us."

The mayor turned away from them in order to call to the girl across the room. "Honey, come here!" The little girl shuffled over to her father's side. She never once made eye contact with any of them. "This is," The mayor wrapped an arm around the child. "My daughter Fa."

"She's pretty." Shana commented. She smiled warmly down at the child.

The mayor nodded but mostly ignored Shana's kind words. Her mind was still in darker places. "A few days ago my daughter was attacked by a wolf." Anger flashed in his eyes. He tampered the occurrence with an ever even tone. "Fortunately, the injury was not bad."

Dart heard himself sighing in reaction.

"However," More bitterness entered the mayor's voice. "Since then, she hasn't talked at all." He grimaced. He also turned his face from them to hide the sadness spreading across his face. "Probably from the shock of the incident." He held Fa tighter.

Shana took a few steps toward Fa. Fa instantly took that many steps back. Shana expected as much and did not mind. She knelt down to the child's level and stared sadly into her eyes. "Poor thing."

The mayor watched his child carefully as he continued. "The wolf is becoming more savage every day too. It's so much worse today than even yesterday. It kills more and more" He shook his head angrily. "And now," He spat. "It has also been joined by monsters from the Evergreen Forest. It has even started killing _people_."

Albert bowed his head slightly. "I see." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "So the warriors we ran into outside are the group headed for battle." That had been pretty obvious from the start. Still, confirmation was always nice.

"It makes sense." Haschel agreed. "If they finish off the wolf then no one would be in danger anymore." His misty brown eyes wandered to Fa. "Your daughter may become better too." He smiled softly at the child.

The mayor could not be made happy by the mere thought of a happy end such as this. His frown remained ever present. "But it is more complicated than that." He crossed his arms firmly over his chest. "The wolf Kamuy that attacked Fa was kept by a boy of this village. That is, until recently."

"Why do think that is?" Rose's cool voice interjected. "Why did Kamuy suddenly become savage? Was it because of the other monsters of the forest?"

The mayor shook his head. "I wish I knew." He said sadly. The fire left his eyes and he untensed. He was still stressed, naturally, but being faced with the truth of being ultimately blind made him cool.

"What happened to Teo anyway?" Meru piped up. "Those goons out there said something about getting a bigger reward for finding him."

The mayor nodded. "Yes, that's a part of this whole mess being so complicated. The boy who kept Kamuy, Teo, has disappeared!" Worry swept over his face. "It was the night Fa was injured that he disappeared from his home." He shook his head. "Probably he feels responsible and ran away."

"Anyone would be." Dart agreed.

"No, it's not just simple guilt. Teo has been Fa's friend since they were little." He explained with ever increasing sadness. "They are best friends."

Rose's eyes flickered to Shana and Dart. It reminded her of them. "So…you want us to cooperate with you and stop the wolf. Also you want us to ensure Teo's safe return." She raised a brow. "Do you not trust the other's from your city?"

The mayor side glanced. "It's not like that." He insisted. "I just…I don't know if they'll be strong enough. Or…or they might hurt Teo on accident!" A deep frown formed on his lips. "I mean, I know they would never do it on purpose. I just want to be careful."

"We understand." Dart interposed. He looked down at Shana. She was still kneeling by Fa. "I'd feel the same about any of my friends." He didn't only include her in his words though. That was a sentiment from back when they were younger, when all she was was a baby sister.

The mayor nodded in appreciation. "Of course, I cannot force you." His voice was strained as he admitted it. "Besides, you saw them. We have a lot of warriors." He tried his best to smile genuinely. "Maybe they are enough." He shrugged.

"Either way, we'll definitely help you." Dart smiled in earnest. "It's kind of what we do." He half laughed. Ever since Shana had been taken it was something he'd been pushed toward. What was one more time?

"Oh, thank you!" The mayor made a deep bow. He clasped his hands as he did so. "You are very kind! I wish there was some way for me to thank you for it!" He popped back up straight, a new light coming to his eyes. "Oh! I know! Why don't you stay here for the night?" He looked out the window behind him. "It's getting late. And up here in the north it gets darker earlier."

"Well…" Dart looked out the window to see for himself. He'd lived here for five years, not Furni, but still in what was considered the north. He knew well enough how the phases of the day passed. He thought they could pretty easily make it through the forest before the dangerous part of the night hit.

Shana stood. She moved back to his side and looked quizzically at Dart. She wasn't about to alter his decision this time. He was the leader. He knew what was right.

As Dart was about to reject the offer the child moved suddenly. She rushed over to Shana's side and latched onto her leg. Her eyes were wide and almost pleading.

Dart stared with intrigue down at Fa's sweet, begging face. He bent down slowly to her level. "Do you like Shana?" He smiled softly. He didn't expect for her to respond. And she didn't. So he stood back up and faced the mayor. "Alright, for tonight only." He nodded. "And thank you."

"It's my pleasure!" The mayor assured. "Fa is happy too." He said tenderly. He reached out and ruffled the child's hair affectionately. "She has been lonely since her mother passed away." Again there was faint bitterness in his demeanor. But this time it quickly passed. "Anyway," He shook the gloom off. "I will prepare dinner with Fa." He took the child's hand. "You can do as you please until it's done." He then walked away to the opposite side. Fa followed without hesitation.

They all looked around with uncertainty. They exchanged nervous gazes and twiddled their thumbs as a way to give them something to do. They couldn't help but feel uncomfortable and out of place in this person's home. In fact, they didn't even know his name!

Finally the silence was broken by Rose. "Well, I'm gone." She waved her hand halfheartedly as a farewell. She then turned away and started to go down the stairs.

Dart started. "Rose!" He cried. "Where do you think you're going?" He thoughtlessly followed after her. He reached out and grabbed her wrist. "You can't go out in the woods alone."

Rose scoffed. "Please," She rolled her eyes. "I'm not weak. I can take care of myself." She twisted out of his loose hold. "Besides," She turned to face him. "That's not what I'm doing. I'm just going out." Her eyes fell on the mayor and his daughter. "I don't like it in here."

Before Dart could protest, Shana stepped forward. "I think I'll go too." She grinned shyly.

Dart stared blankly at her. "Shana?" He cocked his head.

Shana shrugged her shoulders. Her smile fell slightly despite her efforts. "After that story…" She dropped her eyes to the ground. "It feels damp and cold in here." She shrugged again, but this time it lacked the spirit and energy of the first action. "I just want to get some fresh air."

Dart didn't know what to say. He couldn't tell her she wasn't allowed to. He didn't want to sound controlling. Besides, nothing could really go wrong in the city. The wolf only attacked on the outer edges at the very least. As long as she stayed close she'd be fine. Still, "Shana…"

Rose took a hold of her wrist. She made sure it was gently. "Don't worry Dart. She'll be with me." Her gaze intensified. "And I would never let anything happen to her."

Dart heard the unspoken words that passed between them. What Rose really said was – I'd sooner die than let anyone even touch her. Her eyes said it all and more. So in the end all he could do was sigh. "Alright, go on." He nodded down the stairs.

Shana squealed in pleasure. "Thanks Dart!" She wriggled out of Rose's grip to go to him. She leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "And please don't worry." She practically begged this of him. Her eyes locked with his as she turned slowly from him and walked just as slowly down the stairs.

Dart held her gaze until she disappeared around the corner. His eyes instantly snapped to Rose then. She too was about to vanish around the bend, but he managed to catch her gaze a moment before she was gone as well.

Rose offered the smallest of smiles as she went around the bend. She was glad at least some things never changed. Through it all, even as he chose Shana over her, their relationship was ever the same. It was nice – the feeling of security. She only hoped one horrible truth would not threaten it like everything else.

Meru had been antsy since the beginning of the dismissal. Once the two girls had left she finally couldn't hold it in anymore. "Ok!" She chirped. She flung an arm in the air. "I'm out!" She zipped toward the stairs leading to the roof.

"Hey!" Dart reached out after her.

"Relax." Albert shrugged. "The worst she could do is jump off into the water." He chuckled at the thought. He sat back on the couch and placed his hands behind his head as he leaned back. "All that'll do is stir up the fishes."

Dart frowned deeply. "Still," Dart watched Meru's form disappear like the other two women. He sat down next to Albert. "She's not dumb, but she is strange. I never really know what she's going to do. At least with Rose I know. I don't know **why** she does things, but at least I know."

Albert nodded. "It's so true." He smiled with familiarity. "She was gonna jump out of the boat, you know." He offhandedly mentioned.

Dart's eyes clouded slightly. "I know." He breathed. He let his head fall down in his hands. "I saw it as plain as I saw her fear when we fell from the ghost ship. I see everything she thinks, contemplates, and feels. We're that close. It's almost like a blood bond. I don't even know how."

Albert stared intently at Dart. Blood bond, huh? He wondered what his relationship with Rose could be classified as if not that deep. Because it wasn't that deep. As close as he was, Dart was always closer. "It's special." He commented. "It's one of those relationships that happens once in ten thousand years."

Dart smiled. "Why ten thousand?" He chortled. "Some kingly secret or something?" He cocked his head to the side.

Albert smirked. "Nah, nothing like that." He waved Dart's words away. "It's just a long time. That and it's the closest rounded number to the Dragon Campaign." He laughed lightly. "Eleven thousand just sounds odd. And I've always been fascinated with the Dragon Campaign. So ten thousand."

Dart nodded. "It is a long time." He wondered if their closeness might even transcend time.

Haschel contemplated joining in the conversation. It wouldn't be a bad time to just sit and relax with the guys. Then again, they were talking about Rose. It wasn't that he didn't like her. He just didn't know what to say about her, especially not when it was to the two people who held her highest.

Kongol's voice boomed out. "Kongol go out for air." He too headed up.

Haschel took this opportunity and swiftly followed. It would be much more carefree and fun up there with Meru than down with Dart. As much as he liked Dart and as close as he felt to him, Dart was just far too intense most of the time. In his old age Meru's energy and happiness made him feel young again. So he left the other two.

Dart watched as the last two of their group scattered. He didn't even bother protesting. Once they were gone he looked back to Albert. "I wonder what Shana's doing?" He offhandedly asked. God knows when she was with Rose. Those two were like night and day.

Albert shrugged. "Nothing on her own." He looked Dart dead in the eye then. "But with Rose, you're almost afraid to know." He could only imagine the possibilities.

Despite their worst imaginings it was nothing like that. Rose and Shana weren't even that far away. They sat just at the bottom of the house, at the edge of the water. They were so close that they could have listened in on Albert and Dart if they'd really wanted to.

They sat quietly. Shana had her shoes setting next to her. She dangled her feet in the water and swished them about. She watched the ripples created as if completely captivated by the phenomenon. "Rose," She spoke for the first time since coming down here.

Rose's intense eyes flickered up to her. She had been staring out as far as she could into the slowly fading day. She always did love the setting of the sun. Love – that's what many people saw in it. It was a moment that lover's could share and remember forever. Of course for her there were other reasons. But it was all because of the sunset all the same.

Shana felt Rose's eyes on her. So she continued, "Do you think this will end it?" She tentatively looked up to meet Rose's gaze.

There it was again. That question. Dart had asked her the same thing back in Tiberoa. Still she didn't know. She hoped so. She hoped beyond reason actually. She didn't hope on a regular basis either. Hoping was another form of a lie. Yet she hoped for this. "When we catch him," She murmured. "Yes." They would catch him. They had to. Otherwise the world could very well be in danger. It was the only thing the Moon objects could mean.

Shana smiled sadly. "You really think we will?" There was a sad laugh to her tone. "We've been chasing him so long." She swallowed hard. "Ever since Lavitz…" Tears inevitably welled in her eyes. "And even before then, actually. It's always been him."

As trained as Rose was in concealing her emotions she could not hide it all in that moment. Hints of sadness flashed in her eyes. "I know." She sighed with a startling amount of empathy. "We should have killed him by now." She turned her intensifying gaze down to the water. Her hands in her lap clenched tightly. "**I** should have killed him."

"Don't say that." She said in a strained whisper. "It's not through any fault of your own. He's smart. He's crafty. He's so very dangerous. He-"

"But he's not!" Rose said a bit harshly. When she saw Shana jump slightly she made sure her next words were toned down. "He's just a man." She shook her head irritably. "He's just one stupid man. Yet he's done so much. Two national treasures – gone. What's next?" She kicked the water, not caring that it splashed back at her and soaked her. "The world?"

"No." Shana shook her head slowly. Fear was written clearly across her face. "I won't let it be." Her voice wavered despite her best efforts. "I won't let everything fall apart!" Tears fought to fall free. "Lavitz died for this!" Anger flashed in her eyes to mingle with the sadness. "His death won't be in vain! It won't!"

Rose swallowed hard. "It won't be." She assured in the steadiest and surest voice ever. It came with an inner certainty that she had not realized she felt. She scooted closer, hesitating for only a fraction of a second. She then wrapped an arm tentatively around Shana's shoulders.

Shana stifled a sob. She leaned heavily into Rose, her head buried in the crook of her neck. Tears slowly trickled down her face and she hiccupped softly. She even managed to tell herself to move her arms around Rose's waist and hold on tightly.

Rose sighed softly. She pressed her face into Shana's brown, matted hair. "I swear." She whispered so quietly she wasn't sure Shana heard. But by the way the girl relaxed the slightest bit she was able to tell herself that Shana in fact did hear. "Lavitz will be avenged." She reached up and gently stroked Shana's hair. "Even if just for your sake."

Up on the roof of the house Meru was sitting rather peacefully. She gently tapped her foot to an inaudible beat. It was a tune she played only in her head. It was one from her childhood, back with Guaraha. She dropped her head in her hand. She sighed softly at the thought of him. She wondered if he was still waiting. She hadn't said goodbye after all.

Her eyes were trained on the horizon. The beautiful colors captivated her. The pink splayed across her vision as if someone had thrown a bucket of paint haphazardly at the sky. Blue, orange, and red were not as crazily arranged, but it was obvious all the same that no man could have ever created such a beauty. All this framed the sun.

Her eyes wandered from the setting sun down to the calm waters of the city. They stirred with the current and fish beneath it, but were mostly tranquil. She'd stared at these waters many times in the past. Now however they seemed different somehow. Was it because she had friends now? She stared harder, squinting. No, that wasn't it. Then what?

"Meru!" Haschel's gruff but ever cheerful voice reached her. "What are you doing?"

Meru spun around hastily. Her face lit up instantly. "Haschel!" The heavy contemplation that once marked her vanished into thin air. "And Kongol too!"

Kongol nodded solemnly to her. He walked close to the edge and then stopped. His arms were crossed heavily over his chest. He looked as if he were a guard on the watch.

Meru bounced to her feet. She twirled around to face Haschel. "I was just watching the sun set." She shrugged. Her smile never faded for an instant. She peeked back toward the amazing phenomenon. "It's really pretty."

Haschel nodded knowingly. "I used to watch the sun set every day." He walked over to her side. He settled himself down in a sitting position, crossing his legs and resting his elbows on each knee to create a place for his head to fall. "With my wife and then, when she was born, my daughter." He meant for it to be a lighthearted recollection of a fond memory. Still he knew it came off as bitter and tainted the pure scene.

Meru cringed as she felt the air become tense. The only thing that relaxed her was the soft touch of the wind as it caught her silver hair and rolled over her skin. It also carried with it the scent of the ocean. It was always what made her feel alright. "You talked about her before." She plopped down beside him. "She disappeared right?" She cocked her head to the side.

As much as the truth stung he found himself laughing at Meru's bluntness. "Yes. Ran away actually." He smiled wistfully. "It was twenty seven years ago. It was the one thing I never expected."

Meru frowned despite her best efforts. "You didn't stop her?" She couldn't help but ask.

Haschel couldn't help but laugh again. "She may have been soft, but she was no pushover. When she set her mind to something – that was that. So once she," He faltered, quickly picking up with a modified descriptor of the event. "She hurt one of her friends and I yelled at her, it was all over. I didn't know it then, I was too angry. But she was easily gone from me within the next twenty four hours."

Meru squirmed slightly. She didn't mean to be rude. She was kind of interested in his daughter even. She just couldn't take the tanking atmosphere. "Aw, come on!" Meru hit him on the shoulder. She hopped up on her feet. She put on an extra exuberant smile. "Don't be so down. The past is the past. We can't change our mistakes!" She stretched out each of her limbs. "But we can change the future!"

Haschel stared intently at her as she shook each leg and reached her arms out as far as she could. She sure was erratic. One minute listening and responding appropriately and the next bursting with energy. He might should have been offended he figured, but he really wasn't. A smile stretched clear across his face and his face lit up not unlike hers. "Indeed," was all he could say. "You have something in mind?"

"You know it!" She threw her hand in the air. She spun around and ran to the opposite side of the roof. She almost looked like she'd run right off. However she stopped just at the edge and turned back to face him and Kongol. "See down there?" She pointed energetically.

Haschel nodded. Through his pleasure he couldn't help but be a little wary. "You mean the water right?" He made absolutely sure.

Meru nodded with her whole body. "You bet!" Her eyes sparkled mischievously. "It's soothing and peaceful, right?" She didn't expect an answer. She continued speaking without his reply. "Well it's totally boring too! And I've always wanted to swim in the light of the setting sun."

Haschel blanched. "Sorry?" What was she implying? Or was his mind just in the gutter? He'd guess the latter. He just couldn't help but consider the first option. She was strange after all.

Meru cracked up. She grabbed her sides and nearly toppled over. "You creeper!" She wasn't in the least affected by the track of his mind. She knew she was beautiful. She knew she was young. And she knew he was a guy. What guy wouldn't let their mind wander every once and a while?

Haschel's face, as dark skinned as it was, could be seen turning a shade darker. "I am not!" He kind of was though. He remembered hitting on both Shana and Rose back in Lohan. He hadn't been at all ashamed either. Now however the memory made him cringe.

Meru struggled to calm down. "N-Nah!" She waved her hand dismissively "It's nothing!" She breathed deeply in and out in a final bid to regain calm. "We're friends!" She stood straight again. Her smile was bigger than ever.

Haschel smiled nervously. He was sure she meant it. She was always so sincere. Still, he couldn't help but remain embarrassed and a little less than his usual perky self.

"But about swimming." She quickly moved on. She glanced over her shoulder at the quiet water. "I was just thinking I could dive in from up here." She smirked mischievously. "It'd totally make a splash!"

A new wave of enthusiasm ran through him. It sounded pretty cool! There was nothing like a dive in freezing water to make you feel alive again. He chuckled to himself. He'd probably catch a cold though in his old age. "I don't think so." He managed to decline.

Meru's face fell into an over exaggerated sadness. "Aww, come on." She bounced over to him. "It'll be fun!" She elbowed him lightly. "I know ya wanna."

Haschel smiled in utter amusement. "I never said I didn't want to. I just said I wasn't going to." He looked at her intently for a moment before his face broke out into another smile. "As young as you are you probably shouldn't either. And you don't have any other clothes once those are wet."

"Pssh." She threw a hand in his face to completely shut out his wise observations. "Whatever." She stomped back to the edge of the roof. "Like you said," She spun around to look him in the eye. "I'm young. I can handle ten times what you can, _old man_." She snickered as she grinned devilishly.

Haschel scowled darkly yet at the same time playfully. "Don't make me push you in."

"Go for it." She dared. She was going to jump in an instant anyway. She was sure the intention showed clear in her eyes.

Kongol had remained still and silent through it all. It was now that he decided it was time to intervene. He reached out and grabbed ahold of her top so she couldn't act on her whims.

Meru started as she felt herself restrained. She tugged uselessly for a minute in her endeavor to dive before bothering to look for the problem. She looked up to see Kongol staring expressionlessly down at her. "Aw, come on." She huffed. "You too?"

Kongol nodded. "It's cold." He said simply. "You get sick."

Meru sighed heavily. "Fine." She let her head hang in her defeat. "You win. I won't do it. Are you happy now?" She frowned at the both of them.

"Yes." They said in unison.

Meru stood there a minute with an expectant look about her. She even started tapping her fingers against her arm to try and show she was waiting. When this too got her nowhere she finally let out a groan like sigh. "That means you can let me go now too." She finally said.

Kongol released her on command. "It almost dark now." He noted absently.

Meru shifted her scowl from one to the other. "Yeah," She crossed her arms in a huff. "Perfect time for **swimming**!" The tiniest of smiles crept onto her face despite her efforts.

"No." Kongol looked intently out at the darkening sky. "It dangerous at night. Night time for sleeping." Sleeping and guard duty. Night had been when his home was attacked. He never did feel content when it was dark anymore.

Meru rolled her eyes. "If you say so." She took one last glance over the edge at the water. Tiny ripples formed in places. The fish were moving. They made her jealous. But even if she had thought to make a run for it she wouldn't have had the time. In the next instant Dart's familiar voice reached them.

"Guys!" He walked to the bottom of the stairs leading to the roof. "Dinner's ready!" He then went back to the stairs Shana and Rose had went down and repeated it.

Rose perked at the sound of his voice. She looked back down at Shana again. She was peaceful once more as she'd been at the start. At least her outward appearance said so. Who knew what she was really feeling. She was still leaning into the crook of her neck too. She hadn't made her move. She didn't have the heart to. "Come on." She said with the utmost softness. "It's time to eat."

Shana finally came away from Rose. She smiled faintly up at her. "I know. It's impossible not to hear Dart." She laughed softly. Despite this, one could see the lingering sadness at the edges of her expression.

Rose smiled in return. "No doubt." She stood smoothly. She was glad to see, or more precisely feel, that her clothes had dried. "So let's do our ears a favor and not let him scream again."

Shana nodded. "Alright." She too got to her feet.

They walked in stride with each other up the stairs. They were perfect mirrors of each other. Yet they were also nothing alike – one so light, the other so dark. It was amazing they could be so civil with each other based on looks. But appearances can often be deceiving. This was no exception.

"Dart." Shana cooed as they reached the top. She went to him eagerly and wrapped her arms around him. The sadness from the previous conversation was wiped away.

"Hey." He replied tenderly. He embraced her gently and pulled her close. "You ready to eat?"

Shana smiled coyly. She pushed herself up on her tiptoes in order to reach him and kissed him. Only as she lowered to her normal height did she respond. "Uh-huh."

"Oh yeah!" Came Meru's loud voice as she flew into view. "It's time to eat!" She did a little dance.

Haschel laughed at her. Yet he could not deny his own excitement. "I'm with you." His eyes zoomed over the food on the table. "It'll be a good one."

The mayor chuckled at their eagerness. "Ok. Now everyone sit." He signaled downward with his hands. "It's time to eat!"

They ate dinner joyfully. Shana sat close to Dart and spoke only when spoken to. She rather enjoyed the quiet peace of being near him. Dart took part in loud conversation with everyone else for the most part. It had been a while since their party in Tiberoa so it was nice. It was even better that Rose was smiling. She rarely did that.

Meru and Haschel dug into the food like starved wolves while participating just as vigorously in the conversation. Kongol listened and spoke sparingly, but always with a loud voice. Even Rose took part in the talking more than usual. She was unusually happy. She hadn't felt so at ease in forever. It was undeniably nice. Albert was the same as Dart. He was especially glad of Rose's continued peace of mind. He was sure it made him happy just as much as it made Dart happy.

And so they ate like this for an hour or so. After that span of time the vigor started to die and the food dwindled. Everyone was stuffed and ready to settle down if not go to bed. Fa however was the first to act on the notion. She stood and walked silently over to Shana.

Shana perked as she noticed a presence near her. She looked down to find little Fa staring up at her. She smiled softly. "Yes dear?"

Fa stared with wide eyes at Shana. She reached up for Shana's sleeve and gently tugged it. She still wouldn't speak. But she did want this. She just hoped this woman would understand her.

Shana grinned in amusement. "Are you sleepy?" It was late. It was completely dark outside and the moon was now shining brightly.

Fa simply nodded. This woman was so close. She almost had it. Just one more thing though.

Shana contemplated another thing she might be meaning. She laid her hand on Fa's head. "You want to go to bed together?" She tilted her head in question.

A smile broke out over Fa's face. She nodded fervently.

Haschel chuckled to himself. Aloud he said, "Probably she wants warmth." His daughter was the same way. For years she would timidly ask for his wife to sleep by her. She stopped at age seven, but then started up again shortly after his wife's death. Then it was he who held the position of cuddler, all the way until she was fourteen. Then he started to lose her before actually losing her.

Shana silently agreed with him. She had been the same with Dart. Now, however, their closeness was of a different kind. "Let's go to bed together." She held out her hand to the child as she stood up.

Fa reached out and let her hand fall into Shana's. She gripped it lightly to show she was ready.

The two girls walked off together. They ascended the stairs to the only bed to retire for the night. Once there Shana gingerly lifted Fa up onto the bed. She turned the covers back for Fa, waited for her to shuffle her body farther down, pulled them back up, and settled herself next to the child.

Fa rolled over closer to Shana so she fit perfectly into her. She curled up in a ball and scrunched the covers up around her. She hadn't slept with her mother for at least a year because she was dead. All she had was her father. Make no mistake, she loved him dearly, but she missed the gentle touch and soothing voice of a woman. This woman – Shana was it – was close enough.

Shana lifted a hand and gently stroked Fa's face. She then moved her touch over to the child's head. She smoothed her hair as tenderly as if it were her own baby. She loved the way it felt even to be just the giver. She so looked forward to being a mother. She would have a little girl and boy at least, maybe more. This experience only solidified her opinion.

Dart looked over in the direction of the bed. He wondered how long Shana would be up there. Surely as long as Fa was awake. That didn't really tell him much though. He sighed, digging his hands down into his pockets. "I'm going outside." He said to anyone who was listening before he went to the stairs leading to the roof and ascended.

Everyone watched him go, but no one said anything. Rose watched the longest before finally sinking down onto the couch. She didn't care to be out with it so cold. She'd stay here and perhaps tell Shana where Dart went when she came back.

Albert sat down beside her without a word. He figured he'd tell Shana too if Dart was still up there when she returned. He was sure he wouldn't have to though. Rose would surely be on it in an instant. He was mostly there just because he wanted some peace and quiet. Rose would surely give him that.

Meru sat on the floor away from them. She seemed to be playing a game with herself. Haschel wasn't really sure what it was but it involved a lot of rapid hand motions. Despite the speed at which her tasks were performed it was actually the most docile he'd seen Meru.

Kongol was just standing. He never did much. He wasn't a bad guy though. Just quiet.

Haschel shrugged to himself. Everyone was doing something. He contemplated going up where Dart was but quickly shot the idea down when he came to the conclusion Dart was probably thinking about something – the Black Monster most likely. He had no right to interrupt him.

His gaze wandered up to the bedroom. As he was about to look away he heard something. His ears perked and his gaze became more intense. What was that? It was a song. It was too faint to really hear from here though. So with his curiosity he went silently up the stairs.

With each step he took the song became clearer and clearer. It was a quiet soothing tune. Shana must be humming it to Fa to lull her to sleep. Then as he was only a few steps from the top he stopped suddenly. His breath caught in his throat and his heart sped up. "This lullaby…" He gasped in utter shock.

With this shock he was sent thirty years into the past. He was back in Rogue and everything was right with the world. His wife was still gone, but he had his daughter. In this moment in time his daughter was actually out sitting by herself.

He was looking for her and happened upon her then in the memory. She was humming. He smiled with familiarity at his darling. She didn't yet see him and continued humming for a while. The tune was gentle, soothing, and one he had never heard until he caught her singing it then.

Claire saw movement a little ways away and lifted her head to look. She smiled brightly back at him. "Oh, hello father." She greeted with a slight nod. "Were you listening?" She cocked her head to the side.

Haschel nodded.

Claire's smile broke out farther across her face. "Isn't it a lovely tune?" She stood and went toward him. "This tune is a lullaby that I am dedicating to my future baby." Her smile became slightly bashful. Thinking about such things always made her this way. "I made it up myself."

Haschel chuckled. "That might be better for her than mastering the martial arts." Even then he expected the family tradition to fade away. He wanted Claire to take over after he was gone, sure, but after that what was he really going to be able to do? She could pass it on if she so chose. He almost wished she wouldn't though. All good things had to end sometime. He just never realized it was meant to end before it even came to her.

The memory faded away. He didn't know how long he'd been standing there thinking about it. While the memory was just a flash he was sure his mind had lingered on it far longer. His point was proven when he heard someone sit up in bed and start toward him.

It was Shana. "Oh," She blinked a couple of times at him. Then she smiled. "She is sleeping now."

Haschel nodded. He too felt a little strange about being so close when she got up. He didn't mean to spy. But he couldn't deny he was glad he had. That tune. How could she know it?

As if reading his mind she commented on her song. "Isn't it a sweet tune?" She practically mimicked his daughter thirty years ago. She even had the same soft smile. "I learned this from Dart."

Haschel nearly fell over from shock. He quickly recovered and coughed quietly. "Dart," He licked his lips and tried to look at Shana with perfect nonchalance. He couldn't help it though, shock and eagerness shown clear. "Dart knew this tune?"

Fortunately Shana was getting sleepy herself and did not notice his out of character reaction. "Yeah," She nodded with a never dying smile. "He said that his late mother sang it to him. It's a special lullaby, just for him." For some reason she found herself giggling at this statement. Or perhaps she was just amused by the memory of Dart being a child.

Haschel sucked in a sharp breath. "I see." He murmured. His next words he said so softly he was sure only he would hear. "It was not a coincidence for me to be here." He nodded to her. He also offered her a small smile. "I'm going to get some air." He turned and headed down the stairs.

Shana blinked a couple of times. She watched curiously as he went. For a moment she wondered if it was because of her. Then she shrugged and moved on. She followed down the stairs, but she did not follow him. Instead she went to where Albert and Rose were.

Haschel promptly went down the next set of stairs. He needed to be alone. He didn't want anyone to know about his revelation. For now. Eventually he'd tell them, or at least Dart. But right now wasn't the right time. It would just create problems, and they had enough of those right now.

"Oh," Albert perked. "Dart has been outside on the roof for a while." He smiled up at Shana with warmth. "Why don't you join him?" He motioned in the right direction. His mind quickly flitted to Haschel. What was he doing go outside?

Shana nodded with her whole body. "Alright, thanks." She beamed. She looked briefly at Rose to see what she had to say. As expected, she said nothing. So Shana spun on her heel and headed up the stairs.

Albert grinned. "She still seeks your approval." He half laughed. "Even after so long she still won't just act. Dart's the same I think."

Rose shrugged. "It's instinct." She supposed anyway. "They've been doing it for so long they can't help it, even if they know they don't need to." In all honesty she enjoyed the constancy. At least some things never changed.

Albert read her perfectly. "You like it, don't you?" He smiled knowingly at her.

Rose smiled faintly. She liked the feel of it on her lips. "Of course." She turned her head to better see her face. "I least I know what to expect. It makes me more at ease."

Albert opened his mouth to mention her altered attitude, but quickly snapped it shut. Instead he simply smiled wider. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable by bringing her attention to her shift. Simply having her so happy and peaceful was enough.

As they watched each other Meru snapped her head in the direction of the stairs. She watched as Shana disappeared up them. Then her eye slipped back to Albert and Rose before she jumped up. There was no stealth to it, but her movements gave the illusion that she was truly trying to be stealthy.

She slipped over to the stairs. She kept just behind Shana. Her steps were without sound. She stopped, however, before she reached the top. She crouched down in the darkness, unable to see anything. All she wanted was to hear.

Shana walked silently over to Dart's side. She snuck a glance at him, but after that she did not look at him. She lifted her gaze to the Moon that Never Sets. She is content just being by his side.

Dart noticed her immediately. He smiled to himself. He launched into a song mere seconds later. It is the tune Shana sang to Fa. He hums it contentedly, his smile growing by the second. Only as the tune faded away did he speak, "It's a tune from my memory." He said softly.

Shana smiled softly in return. "Do you remember – when you first came to Seles?" She tilted her head slightly as she waited for the briefest of moments. When he nodded she continued, "I was little and you used to sing this song to me." Her smile grew. The memory still made her warm inside.

Dart nodded again. "I remember that." He turned his head to look directly at her. "Back then I used to take care of you," He grinned in great amusement. "As if you were my baby sister." He nudged her gently.

Shana laughed softly. "Like a 'baby sister'." She shook her head in disbelief. That was so far away. "But many things have changed since then." She turned to fully face him. She reached out and took his hands. "You and I too, Dart." She stepped forward, looking deep in his eyes.

Dart chuckled. He was still a bit nervous about all this. "Yeah," He pulled her closer. "You and I too, Shana." He moved his hands around her waist.

Shana chuckled just like him. "Yes we have." She leaned up on her tiptoes. Her eyes fell closed.

Dart bent down to meet her halfway. Their lips met and there was a spark. He kissed her softly. She was as fragile as a flower. He didn't want to be rough.

Meru was still below them, listening intently. "Childhood friend, hmm?" A familiar smile graced her lips. She was taken back to when she was younger, before she left her hometown. Most prominent of all was a boy's face. "I wonder how my childhood friend is doing." She tapped her chin. Her smile fell into a frown at the imaginings that came to mind.

Dart broke the kiss. He smiled warmly down at her. After a moment, however, his eyes wandered. They went back to the moon. "The Moon That Never Sets," He breathed, pulling away from Shana to face it. "I hadn't noticed, but the Moon has been involving itself in our journey."

Shana turned to face it as well. Only as she stared a deep frown set in on her face. Her brows knitted together and a faint pain crept up on her. "Yes," She said through gritted teeth. She didn't want to raise alarm. She wanted to enjoy this.

Dart didn't notice. He kept right on staring at the Moon. It was unusually bright tonight. The only thing dampening the glow was the mist of clouds in front of it.

As if on command the clouds suddenly cleared. Everything brightened tenfold. Then it happened. Shana couldn't take it anymore. She grasped at her head and bent over, shaking. "Dart…" She squeezed out. "My…my head hurts!" She practically screamed in her agony.

Dart started. He spun around quickly. "Shana!?" He gasped.

Shana's body suddenly burst with light. It was not unlike the time with the Virage. Her screams tampered off, but only because her consciousness was fading. She bent further over. Everything was getting hazy. Dart's voice was a distant echo. "Da…rt." Then she fell over backwards, limp.

Meru dashed up the stairs. Her eyes were wide with fear. She could only find air enough to say, "What happened!?" She dropped to her knees by Shana, almost afraid to touch her. She trembled faintly all the while.

Dart was down at Shana's side just as quickly. "Shana!" He cried. He lifted her into his lap, cradling her carefully. "Are you all right!?" His eyes darted across her face for any sign of registration. When there was none he shot to his feet.

Shana's eyes opened a sliver with the sudden movement. She saw a blur of red – Dart's armor. She could feel his arms around her. She wanted to tell him how much it hurt, how badly it made every inch of her being ache, but she could not find the words. All that came out was a faint moan. Then she once more blacked out.

A panic gripped Dart. "Hang on!" He shot down the stairs. He was reminded so much of the time with Feyrbrand. Only this was so much scarier. This had no rhyme or reason. There was no enemy, there was no poison. There was only the Moon. And in that moment it was the last thing on his mind.

**What do you think? I hope you liked. Please review!**


	3. Conquering Kamuy

**Yep, this is where the tenses change. This is also where I hope the writing shows improvement over previous chapters. This one's kind of long, but it kind of had to be. Well, enjoy!**

Dart barrels into the room. Panic twists his face. He can't breathe. He simply holds Shana close and silently begs for the help he so desperately needs.

Albert and Rose are already on their feet. They heard Shana's screams and their stomachs are in knots. "What's wrong?" They demand in unison. Their fists are clenched in apprehension. "We heard her scream!"

Dart shook his head slowly. He trembled faintly. "Help…" He chokes out. His throat quickly constricts again.

Meru leaps forward. "Come on!" She commands. "Do something! We gotta do something!" She hides her fear behind a short temper.

Haschel appears in a rush from around the corner. "Meru?" He gasps. His eyes are wide and his breathing hitched. "Why are you screaming?" He had not heard Shana's cries. He was too far away before. "Are you alright?"

Meru shook her head fervently. "No!"

In the chaos, Rose grounds herself. She takes in deep breaths and closes her eyes. "Calm down." She whispers, her eyes opening to reveal no less craziness. "Dart," She says more sternly. "Dart, listen to me."

Dart hears her, but it is far off. His mind is all over the place. He can't look away from Shana's face. "Wake up," He murmurs repeatedly. "Please wake up."

Rose marchs forward. She grips both of Dart's shoulders. "Dart!" She almost screams. Her eyes are narrowed into slits and her mouth a deep frown. "Put her down on the couch." Her voice is smooth and has a pleasant ring to it.

Dart's breathing slows. His wild eyes lose a great deal of intensity and his muscles untense. "O…k." He pulls out of her now weak grip and heads slowly toward the couch. He bends down and sets Shana gently on it. He does not stand back up.

Rose quickly moves around to Shana's head. She kneels and finds that even she is holding her breath now. She carefully removes a single glove and lays her hand across Shana's forehead. She feels each side of her face. "She's not feverish." Her voice is heavy with relief.

Dart lets out a breath. A pained smile sweeps over his face. His eyes shine with renewed life. Still, there is something wrong with Shana. Just because she doesn't show outward signs of sickness means little.

The others are crowding around them now. They try to get as good a view as they can. Meru squeezes in the closest. She even manages to get up on the couch with Shana. She presses her hands hard on either side of Shana to stretch up high as she stares with wide eyes and a slightly open mouth.

Rose's eyes flit up toward Meru. Her eyes narrow and her lips part to scold the girl. Only she stops short. She smiles sadly, understanding Meru completely. Then she moves her hand down to Shana's throat, feeling for her pulse. "Pulse regular…" She murmurs more to herself.

"Then what is it?" Haschel urges. "What's wrong with Shana?"

Rose shakes her head slowly. "Dart," She jerks her head around. "What happened out there? Why did she start screaming?" She wanted to ask another handful of questions, but she knew too much pressure would make him crack. "I need to understand."

Dart slowly lifts his gaze to Rose. He meets her coal eyes, feeling so much more certain in that moment. "She…She said her head hurt." He mutters vaguely. "And she…she was _glowing_." He breathes the word like a curse.

Rose's eyes shoot open. "W-What?" As skilled as she is at hiding her emotions, this is too much. "Just…out of nowhere?" She holds her breath. She can't help but suspect one thing. It's something she dreads more than anything and has dreaded since their encounter with the Virage.

Dart shakes his head slowly. "I don't know." Nothing comes to him in this moment. He can only think of the motionless girl on the couch. "She just…fell over. And…glowed." The more he says it the more absurd it sounds.

Rose shakes away her suspicions. She focuses all her energy on Shana. "Well, she's breathing regularly. She's not hot or cold and she doesn't have an erratic pulse." Rose takes her hand back from Shana. "She's just…unconscious." It's the worst feeling in the world to be so useless, so lost for knowledge.

Meru's body starts to tremble fiercely. "No!" She cries. "There has to be something you can do!" She insists. "Come on! You know everything!"

Rose might have felt flattered if not for the circumstances. Now it simply deepens the wound. "No, I don't." She admits bitterly. "I'm…only human." She smiles faintly at her admission. She hasn't believed it in years, she even remembers telling Dart otherwise back in Donau. But it slips off her tongue effortlessly now. "No human can know everything."

Albert bows his head. "So, are we just supposed to…wait?" He hates the idea. They should be going out and at least getting a feel for their surroundings. But without Shana such an act wouldn't feel right.

Rose nods stiffly. "Get some rest." She runs her fingers over Shana's head, brushing some stray strands of hair out of the way. "We're going to need it." Everyone hears the words underneath. _If we run into Lloyd…if Shana keeps falling down…if we don't want to lose someone again._

Kongol stands farthest back. He watches over all their heads. Shana just looks like she's sleeping. Still, the other's fear is poisoning him. He feels the creeping of doubt. He bits his lip. What if she doesn't wake up?

Gradually they scatter. Albert drifts away, down to the boat. He wonders if he should wait for more of his friends before heading off to the inn. Because there isn't enough room here for all of them.

Kongol follows shortly afterward. He can barely keep his eyes open. The adrenaline of fear has worked its way out of him and now he is left with nothing more than exhaustion. He doesn't need an inn, but he isn't against it. So he sits with Albert, waiting.

Haschel's age especially works against him. As fond and worried as he is of Shana, he gets tired fast. However, he can't just leave like the other two. His old eyes shift to Meru. He smiles sadly. She hasn't moved an inch since Rose gave the verdict. "Meru," It's endearing actually. "Come on." He reaches out and grabs her arm.

Meru jumps a mile. She sucks in a sharp breath and jerks her head around. Her eyes are wide as they land on Haschel and despite her relief at it being him her breathing speeds up. "H-Haschel…" She croaks. She pulls her arm away from him. "Don't do that."

Haschel wishes he could laugh and bring her peace, but it just doesn't feel right. "Rose said to rest." He ignores her words. "You can't just stay here all night." Not to mention her arms had to be getting tired from supporting her weight all this time.

Meru scowls through her shock. "Yes I can. I'm gonna wait until she wakes up." She says as firmly as she can. "I won't leave her. I'm a good friend," Her scowl darkens. "Unlike you all."

Haschel doesn't even blink against her cold comment. He simply tries again. "Shana would want you to sleep." He prods. "You know she would." He reaches for her again, his fingers lingering just above her skin. "Come on."

Meru's eyes flit from his hand to his face and back again. Her frown deepens, but her eyes soften. Her brows knit together and she finds herself biting her tongue as she attempts to reason through this. "But…" She looks back at Shana.

Haschel boldly grabs her arm. "She's just sleeping." He promises. "She won't wake up until morning." He sees the flicker of fear on her face and quickly adds, "But she will be fine. She just had a bit of a spell." Whatever that meant.

Meru stares for a long time. Only as she finds herself yawning does she finally give in. "Ok." She doesn't say any more. She simply lets him do as he wills.

Haschel carefully pulls her over Shana. He brings her closer to him and starts walking slowly. His eyes never leave her. He has to make sure she doesn't suddenly crumple. She looks almost like a rag doll the way she mindlessly lets him pull her along.

Meru's head hangs low. Her feet drag and her eyes never leave the ground. If not for her fatigue she would have torn away from him. As it is though, she is barely able to stay on her feet. Shana…she has to be alright.

Haschel leads her down the stairs to where the other two are. His eyes sweep over them before he speaks, "We should probably go." His gaze instinctively flickers back up the stairs. He knows Rose and Dart won't be coming.

Albert looks up the stairs too. He mind floats to the trio. "What about Dart and Rose?" He asks what he knows must be on all their minds.

Everything is startlingly silent. The silence creeps in and wraps itself around them. It's nearly suffocating. Then Haschel slowly shakes his head. "If we want any sleep we should go find the inn now."

There is another silence, but it is only a moment or two. Surprisingly it is Meru who speaks, "Haschel's right." Her voice is meek, so unlike the Meru they've come to know and love. "Let's go."

They all nod. Albert, Haschel and Meru go to step into the front boat. Only Meru stops just in front of it. Everyone looks at her. However it is only Haschel that speaks, "Meru," He looks sadly at her. "At least smile." He surprises himself with how much it sounds like a plea.

Meru's lips turn up, but only at the edges and only slightly. She looks more in pain than anything. "Sorry, Haschel." Her voice is still too soft to be hers. "I just…can't."

Haschel smiles with sympathy. "She'll be ok." He pulls her into a loose but reassuring hug.

"I know." She leans her head heavily on his shoulder.

Haschel helps her into the boat before entering himself. Kongol then enters onto the back boat, balancing them out well. They wordlessly take the oars and row from the house, not really knowing where they're going. The only sounds are that of the wildlife.

Still, they end up finding the inn. It's the easiest thing they've had to do in a while. It's too bad such a small victory is tainted by the absence of three of their friends. As they pay and go to bed they just hope everything works out. They've been through so much already.

Back at the house nothing stirs. The air is still and thick with fear. The only proof of life is the soft breaths that they give, sleeping and awake. Through all the tension Rose's coal eyes are the only things that retain life. They watch Dart intently, just waiting for something to change.

Dart doesn't move. He stays on his knees with his hands clasped on the couch as the time slips by. His eyes never leave Shana. He vaguely registers the fact that everyone is gone, everyone but Rose. Still his world revolves around the girl lying motionless on the couch. He isn't going to move until he knows she is alright.

Finally, Rose breaks the silence. She sighs.

Dart jumps slightly. He jerks his head around as if he expects to see the devil himself. His breathing comes a little faster from the shock. Seeing it is only Rose only makes his crestfallen expression fall back into place. But he doesn't immediately turn back to Shana. He senses there is more to come.

Rose hesitates. It's not because of what she is going to say, more so that she is saying it at all. Dart is so on edge that the slightest shift could shock him, just like a moment ago. "Dart," She says slowly. She pauses to see if he will react, but he doesn't. His eyes are ever trained on her. "I know you're worried. But you can't stay up all night."

Dart looks away from her. His frown grows deeper. His brows knit together as if he is confused and thinking all at once. "It's my fault." He whispers. He keeps his gaze down. He anticipates her reaction.

Rose's eyes widen slightly. "What?" She almost laughs it. "You didn't do anything."

Dart shakes his head slowly. "It was because we were out there, on the roof." His eyes shift to the stairs. "If I hadn't gone out there, then she wouldn't have either." He soon falls back into silence.

Rose sighs softly. She wonders if blaming himself is a learned habit from her. She still reacts that way a lot even now. He's helped her though. She just wonders if it's only at the price of hurting himself. "Shana would want you to rest."

A sort of disgruntled glimmer comes to his eyes. "Don't say that." He murmurs. "You don't know what she would say. Only she does."

Rose might have argued under normal circumstances. Now, however, her voice doesn't increase even a notch. Her eyes are as calm as ever. "Maybe. But I know the way she thinks, so I can make a pretty good guess." She bends down to his level. She looks him dead in the eye. "So please listen to me when I say she doesn't want you losing sleep over her."

Dart wants to, but he can't tear his eyes from hers. He is trapped by a powerful pull in her coal orbs. He just as badly wants to protest, but he no longer has the effort. "Where are we supposed to sleep though?"

Rose blinks twice. We? Is he implying that they will be sleeping in the same vicinity? "The floor…I guess." She shrugs. Suddenly she does not sound as confident as before.

Dart breaks away from her gaze, eyes wandering around the room. There certainly isn't anywhere comfortable left. The mayor, Fa, and Shana are in the only good places. "You think it's too cold?" He tilts his head slightly. He means outside.

Rose smiles with traces of amusement. "I think you will be too distracted by the moon and stars." Not to mention that is where Shana fell ill. No, she can't let him go back up there.

Dart frowns deeply. She's right. He was just hoping she wouldn't be so perceptive. "Then the wall is just a good a place as any." He tries to smile, but it comes short of being truly sincere.

Rose nods. "I guess you're right." She still doesn't know where they will be sitting exactly or if he expects to sit close or not. Regardless, she slowly gets to her feet. She reaches a hand out to him.

Dart doesn't hesitate. He sets his hand in hers and wraps his fingers around hers.

Rose pulls him up. She still feels a little something as they make contact, but it's easier to push away now after everything that's happened. She then smoothly turns on her heel and walks to the wall by the stairs. Perhaps she'll go out once she's sure he is asleep.

Dart follows closely behind. He's like a puppet at the moment. She could do anything and he likely wouldn't resist.

Rose sits herself down. She fidgets a little as she tries to get comfortable. It's better than the ground outside, but it's been so long since she had to rest there that she can't help it. Being treated like a hero made her far too comfortable.

Dart puts his back to the wall and slides slowly down. He feels he might be a little too close to her, but as long as he doesn't do anything more than sit here it shouldn't matter. Besides, he needs to know that he's not alone right now. Without Shana wide eyed by his side he feels a sudden loss.

Rose watches him carefully from the corner of her eye. He isn't doing anything, so she can't say anything. Instead she merely monitors him. He looks so tired, frail even. More than anything he is exposed. With only them there she sees it more powerfully than ever.

Dart soon starts to doze. Despite how hard he tries to watch Shana from afar, he can't keep his head up or eyes open. Before he knows it he is consumed by dreams, dreams of love, dreams of revenge, and dreams of days gone by with friends who no longer lived. It is by no means a peaceful sleep.

Rose doesn't fall asleep for a long time. She takes on Dart's duty of watching Shana. So she is wide awake when she feels a sudden pressure on her shoulder. It is Dart's head, lolled over. It is a bit unnerving all things considered, but she ultimately finds it a comforting presence.

She even lets her head lean over on his. Only then does she contemplate sleep. She lets her eyes fall shut and she too dreams. For once it is only of Shana. It is full of fear for what is to come. She can only see one future – a world of ash.

**…**

The sun is just peaking over the horizon as Shana stirs. It is still unpleasantly dark within the house as she slowly opens her eyes. As she sits up however she is soothed by the soft glow that creeps in at the edges of the house, through the windows.

Shana rubs her eyes and yawns softly. She turns around and is surprised to see Dart and Rose over by the stairs – together. Then she remembers what happened. Worry grips her like a vice and she wonders how long they both stayed up waiting for her to wake up.

She smiles sadly. She decides she'll let them sleep, even if they are awfully close to each other. She trusts Dart. She trusts Rose too. After all, Rose kind of gave this to her.

The hours slip by and before long the house is bathed in warm light. Shana smiles and breathes in deeply. It warms her to her very core. Still, nothing makes her feel as good as when her friends come barreling up the stairs. "Shana!" They cry in unison.

Meru's crestfallen face lights up instantly. A smile stretches clear across her face and her red eyes shine like the sun. "Shana!" She rushes toward her. She throws her arms around Shana's neck with such force that they nearly fall off the couch.

Shana makes a soft sound as Meru crashes into her, but she is not upset by the roughness in the least. Once she steadies them on the couch a bright smile comes to her face. "Hey, Meru." She hugs Meru back, only much gentler.

Meru sidles closer and loosens her hold enough so she can lean back and look Shana in the face. There is a certain tearfulness about Meru's expression. It's as if she might cry at any moment. "I'm so glad you're ok." Her voice is still soft for her.

Shana chuckles. "Of course I'm alright." She moves a hand to pat Meru on the shoulder. "It was just a little headache and exhaustion." Really it had been one of the worst feelings ever.

Meru sighs in heavy relief. She still holds on to Shana. She isn't quite ready to let go.

The others surrounded them now. "Are you really okay?" Haschel watchs in apprehension. Youth is a powerful thing, but it can only do so much for one's health. Certain lines once crossed can not so easily be returned to.

Shana looks to him, smiling. "I'm fine now." She assures. "I can leave anytime." They need to leave now. Lloyd is getting farther away. They have to stop him, for Lavitz, and for everyone.

Kongol smiles faintly. "Kongol glad you alright."

Dart jolts awake. The initial noise had broken through the haze, but he only just now found consciousness with Shana's continued talking. He springs to his feet and runs to her.

His swift action startles Rose. She nearly falls over as he leaves an empty space where her head once rested. She barely catches herself and looks with a faint frown at his back. She understands though. So she simply gets up and walks smoothly over to them.

Everyone makes an opening. Even Meru scoots a little bit away. "Dart," Shana smiles affectionately at his quickly approaching face. "Good morning."

Dart pulls her into a tight embrace. It's not as jolting as Meru's, but it's so much stronger. "Shana," He sighs. A faint smile cracks his lips. He breathes in the scent of her hair as he presses his face into her shoulder. "I'm so glad you're ok."

Shana wraps her arms around him. "You shouldn't have been so worried." She looks up to meet Rose's coal orbs. She nods to her.

Rose nods in return. A relieved smile spreads across her lips. "I tried to tell him. But you know Dart," She chuckles beneath her breath. "When it comes to you there's no holding back."

Shana grins wider. She takes her hands from Dart and scoots out of his hold. The look he gives her as he leans up makes her lips twitch downward. "Really," She insists. "I'm fine."

Dart lets the full power of relief sweep over him. He smiles with sincerity. His eyes shine and his constricted chest loosens. "I know." He breathes. "I know…"

From around the corner the mayor and Fa appear. The mayor, however, is the only one to show signs of relief. "Oh, you are alright!" He beams. "I'm so glad! After last night-" He stops short and his eyes jerk toward Fa.

Fa looks blankly up at him. She heard the commotion in the night, but she didn't place it. Her silence also makes it easier to internalize any apprehension she feels in this moment.

Shana laughs. "It's alright. I'm fine, and we'll be leaving soon." She looks to Dart. "Right?"

The mayor is quick to jump on this. "Oh! But you can stay as long as you like!" He nods fervently. "You could even stay forever!" He knows Fa would benefit from this.

"Thank you very much." Shana nods in appreciation, "But," She shifts into shaking her head in the negative. "I really have to go." She stands and walks through her friends and over to them. She bends down to Fa's level. "I'll see you soon." She pats the child gently on the head.

The smallest of smiles comes to Fa's lips. The only thing that she can think of that could truly make her happy is seeing Teo again. She misses her friend.

Albert smiles at the sweet sight. "If you're really good to go, then we should hurry." His expression falls into seriousness. "We have to find Lloyd soon or it will be too late."

Suddenly everyone is somber. Dart stands quickly. His relief is wiped from his face. A fire of great intensity lurks in his darkened eyes. "Definitely." For Lavitz. He would kill the bastard.

Shana stands and returns to Dart's side. She winds her hands around his arm rests her head heavily against him. She then looks up at him, her eyes locking with his. There is even a darkness to her own brown eyes as she says, "Let's hurry."

**…**

They navigate through the city easily enough and leave to find themselves on the edge of a forest. It is lush and beautiful. At the same time the trees are sparse, paths cut out to better guide travelers. "It's the Evergreen Forest." Both Meru and Rose say, their voices like night and day.

Shana smiles softly to herself. She claps her hands at her chest. "It's beautiful." Not to mention it's clean and safe, unlike the forest in Serdio. "So is it really always like this?"

Meru nods with the whole upper half of her body. "Yup!" A wide grin spreads across her face. "And it's even more beautiful when it snows! You should see it! The green and the white are perfect with each other!"

Shana laughs. "I can imagine." Her brows knit together suddenly as she hears something up ahead. She looks down, noticing a group of men. It looks like the same group from the other day. "Oh, look." The group is yelling and bickering and disturbing everything with ears.

Dart nods. "They did say they were hunting the beast today, didn't they?" Although like that there's no way they will sneak up on anything, let alone a vicious wolf. He then wonders if they should help. More fleetingly there is the thought of having to kill the wolf. Yet it is not half as unsettling as it should be. The thought almost amuses him.

"What was it they called it?" Haschel strokes his chin. His mouth turns down into a thoughtful frown.

"Kamuy, I believe." Albert answers. "Do you think we should investigate?" He talks to Dart, but he looks solely at Rose.

Much to everyone's surprise Rose merely shrugs. "It's terrorizing the people. If it really is just a wolf, then it shouldn't be too much for us." A faint frown flickers across her lips. "Then again, one would reason so many warriors," She nods in the direction the men disappeared. "Could take a wolf down just as easily."

Kongol crosses his arm heavily over his chest. He nods slowly. "You leader. You decide."

"Well," Even he wants to hurry on to trail Lloyd. He feels he might be losing his desire to help others in favor of something as black and destructful as revenge. Then he feels it again, that same power as on the ship. It makes him cringe and a thought flashes across his mind – this wolf, if they catch it, they would surely have to kill it. "We can at least look around." He shrugs, trying to pretend his thoughts weren't as twisted as he knew they were. Besides, if Rose is willing, then who is he to say no?

Rose notes his hesitation and can't help but smirk to herself. He is becoming more and more like her every day. He thoughtlessly helped Kate back in Donau, but now he almost chose Lloyd over this town. But mostly this just makes her disgruntled. There are some parts of her she wouldn't wish upon anyone, let alone her closest friend. Disregard for life is one of them. Worse still it is all for revenge. She fears it is slowly consuming him and will continue to until he accomplishes it. She only hopes the insanity doesn't overtake him sooner.

"Which way should we go?" Shana points out that there are two paths branching off in opposite directions. "Meru?"

Meru spins around and claps her hands together, pointing with both to the path just ahead. "This way!" She smiles broadly. "I know this place by heart! I practically grew up here."

Dart stares with glazed eyes. He is thrown back in time, eighteen years ago. He remembers this place now. He didn't come this far a lot, but it is definitely familiar. These woods, they hold pieces of memories, of better times. For an instant he even sees his mother's smiling face.

Haschel is the only one to notice. "Dart," He watches him intently. "Is something wrong?" He doesn't speak louder than a whisper in case Dart doesn't want anyone else to notice.

At first Dart doesn't say anything. He continues to stare out into emptiness. "No," He shakes his head vaguely. "Just…memories…" He blinks and finally his mother disappears along with the four year old Dart. He sighs heavily.

Haschel nods faintly. "I understand." In Rogue he used to see Claire everywhere before he couldn't take it anymore and went to search for her. He honestly should have gone after her sooner. He was so foolish back then. "But we can't stay trapped in memories forever."

Dart makes a soft sound of acknowledgement. They have to get going and see about Kamuy. "Alright guys," He makes his way to the front. "Good job Meru." He touches her shoulder as he passes her.

Meru beams. "No prob!"

Dart can't help but smile at her. He then reaches out as he passes Shana, taking her hand in his. With each day he gets a little braver. Everyone knows they're together now anyway.

Shana falls into stride with him. She squeezes his hand back and smiles softly to herself.

The group walks on and up an incline. The path doesn't vary for a couple of miles. It's a pretty straightforward forest. Both Dart and Meru know better though. A few more minutes, just as expected, they see another trail leading off to their left.

"Deningrad is that way." Meru nods to the left. "And that way…" She trails off. The light in her eyes dims. She bites her lip and looks tentatively over at Dart.

Dart is a little stiffer than a moment ago, but he remains surprisingly indifferent. "Neet." He finishes for her. "If you go far enough the path starts twisting around a mound and eventually will lead you into the coldest part of Mille Sesuea…Neet."

Shana looks sadly up at him. The others can't see it, but his eyes are burning a little brighter. She moves closer, leaning her head against his shoulder. It's not, however, a brightness she is fond of. It's not of happiness or excitement, it's tainted with darkness by his desire for revenge.

Dart's words on the Queen Fury echo in his mind_. Revenge doesn't generate anything. It's what I learned from Lavitz. _If that was really true then why did he feel such bitterness even now? His stomach is twisting itself into knots.

Rose intently watches his profile. They've stopped at the split in the path and it is making her apprehensive. "Well, I don't see the wolf." She breaks through the tense silence. "We've covered a mile or two. So we should just go on to Deningrad."

Dart starts to agree. He doesn't much like the idea of going any closer to Neet anyway. Already the memories are creeping in like haunting shadows. He's even starting to hear things his mother said to him and he just wants to get away from it all.

Then Meru cries out. "Hey! Look over there!" She points animatedly.

They all follow her finger up the path. No more than a few feet away stands a little boy. His expression is blank, but cold at the edges. His eyes most of all tell a story of anger with the world. "Could that be…?" Albert trails off.

Rose nods firmly. "Yes, it must be."

Shana's lips curve into a pitying smile. "Teo."

Dart lets go of Shana and steps toward the boy. He reaches out slowly, holding his hand out for him to take. "Teo, come here."

The second he is spoken to, the moment is broken. He gives a fleeting scowl toward them, Dart in particular, and then he bolts.

Dart starts. "H-Hey!" He calls after him. He jumps forward and without thinking shoots into a run after him. "Wait!" The others follow right behind him.

Teo scrambles up the trail. He makes it to where the path starts to twist before he finally veers off. Without hesitation he barrels through the trees, hiding within their heavy covering.

Dart pushes at the pine branches as he tries to follow Teo's path, but he soon hears something much more pressing. There is a deep, distant roar. It causes a shiver to race up his spine and he quickly swivels, eyes searching fervently for the source.

Then there's a scream. "He-Help!" A collection of men suddenly come into view. They are all men from the hunting party of the other day. "I'll be killed!" Fear contorts their faces as they rush down a path parallel to Dart. The trees swallow them with their denseness and Dart quickly loses sight of them.

Dart thoughtlessly charges forward. He makes his way around the winding path of the mound. He stops suddenly though as a strange silence sets in. His muscles tense in preparation and his hand reflexively jumps to his sword.

Dart only happens to see it. His gaze accidently shifts upward and he has only a second to react to what he sees. Dart leaps backward just as a massive figure smashes down on the ground where he once stood. "Is this Kamuy?" Dart gasps, shock written across his face.

The wolf lets out a tremendous roar. The sound kicks up dust and makes the very trees bend back for the power. The wolf is easily twice Dart's size with vicious fangs decorating his mouth. There is a bloodlust in its eyes and it paws at the earth in preparation, the claws scrapping furiously into the ground.

"Dart!" Shana cries. They all rush out to create a semicircle around Kamuy. They have their weapons at the ready. If the words of the hunting party are to be believed, this wolf is vicious.

The sound of many feet thunders toward them. A handful of men appear on path the group once stood on. Another couple emerge from where the men came screaming for their lives. "Everybody surround it!" The leader shouts. He then lowers his head and whispers to himself, almost darkly, "Finally I found it."

Bulgus, the axman, swings his weapon around in anticipation. "I'll get 'im!" He grins from ear to ear as he bounces from one foot to the other. "And I'll get the five times larger prize!" He laughs excitedly.

"Yeah!" Another warrior cries. "Let me kill it!"

"Stop it!" A voice cries out from somewhere. Then the trees rustle together and out comes the boy from before. "You can't hurt him!"

"Teo!" The leader exclaims. His face breaks out into a smile. "You are all right…" For a moment he forgets the issue at hand.

Teo only scowls over at him. "Everybody listen!" He demands. He scrambles up the mound, trying to get closer to Kamuy. He only makes it so far. "It was not Kamuy's fault!" He shakes his head fervently. "It was a different monster that attacked Fa! Just ask her! She'll tell you too!"

"Teo!" the leader's expression hardens. He grips his sword tighter and his eyes dart back and forth between Teo and the wolf. "Leave Kamuy!" Who knows when it will strike? And Teo is awfully close.

Teo's eyes burn with a furious passion. "No way!" He plants himself firmly in place. He stands stiff as a board, daring anyone to come and get him. "Cuz Kamuy protected Fa! So I'll protect Kamuy this time!"

The band of warriors slowly close in. They take up the space around Kamuy that Dart and the others don't already have. "Teo," He lowers his sword and foolishly steps toward the boy. "Come with us." He reaches out for him.

Teo's eyes dart around him. It's a higher ledge to reach the level of the mound Kamuy is on, but he has no choice. "No!" He runs and jumps, struggling to pull himself up.

The leader starts. "Teo!"

Before he can do anything Teo is back on his feet. "Please!" He backs up until he is fully underneath Kamuy, pressing against his furry leg. His eyes are wide and full of tears. "Don't kill Kamuy…" He wraps his arms back around the wolf's leg.

"Don't be a fool child!" Bulgus shakes his head in disbelief. "There's no point in being so belligerent! Listen to Harris and get down here!"

The leader nods solemnly. "It's no longer the Kamuy you knew." He stares sadly up at the child. "Many other people were attacked by it too."

"Lies!" Teo screeches. "You're all liars!" He leans forward to project his voice. "Kamuy didn't do anything! He only wants to protect me!" His lip trembles faintly. "You can't trick me!"

The leader shakes his head in disbelief. "That's it." He grumbles to himself. "Guys!" He jerks his head around so he can see everyone. "Grab Teo first!" They all charge.

Teo thrusts his head down, clenches his eyes tight, and screams, "Stop it!" Angry tears fly from his face with the sudden movement.

Kamuy's fierce eyes ignite into a blazing fury. A tremendous growl erupts from its throat and in a heartbeat it leaps forward.

Dart starts. He jolts out of place and rams into Rose to get them out of the way.

Rose grunts as she hits the ground. Dart's weight is heavy on her and the suddenness of it is slightly painful. Still, he did get her out of the way.

Kamuy makes the very earth quake as he lands again where Dart once stood. It turns sharply, focusing its eyes on the trail of warriors around the mound. Then he mercilessly charges them. He knocks each one down with stunning ease and ruthlessness until he gets to Bulgus.

Bulgus can't help but quiver slightly as he swivels to face the beast. He raises his ax and swings with all his might.

Kamuy doesn't stop. It clamps its jaws around the ax's head and yanks.

Bulgus's eyes widen and a gasp escapes him. It's all he has time to do as his weapon is thrown across the forest.

Kamuy rams its head into the man. It pins him to the ground and stares coldly down at him. Its jaws open wide enough to see into the darkness of its mouth and great a chilling backdrop to the gleaming white teeth, the true thing to fear.

Then there is a scream. It is Teo. "Let go of me!" He shrieks. He pulls with all his might against the leader. "Stop it!"

Kamuy jerks its head around. It turns its eyes on the man threatening its child. A roar rips out of its throat and it turns sharply from the man on the ground. It jumps back to Teo, flicking its head in order to knock the leader and Teo apart.

The leader is not expecting the wolf and goes flying. He hits hard and grunts angrily. "Teo…" He grits out. He fumbles for his sword.

The wolf crouches down by Teo. It waits obediently for its child to move.

Teo scrambles up on the wolf's back. He takes a handful of Kamuy's fur and leans forward. "Run Kamuy!" He orders, giving its fur a little tug.

Kamuy raises up and launches forward. It rushes past the leader and takes to the path leading back to the entrance of the forest. Then at the last moment it veers off to the left path, disappearing around the bend.

"Teo!" The leader reaches uselessly out after the pair. Then he lets his hand fall limply back to his side. For a moment he looks absolutely forlorn, as if utterly defeated. Then his eyes spark to life and he jumps to his feet. "Pursue them!" He commands the only man left.

Bulgus staggers to his feet. He grumbled explicatives beneath his breath. "You got it!" He nods firmly and hurries to grab his weapon before running off after them.

The leader is not far behind. He gives a fleeting questioning glance at Dart before speeding away.

Dart catches the glance and frowns deeply. He brushes himself off as he looks around at all the others, lastly Rose. She is still on the ground. So he offers his hand to help her up.

Rose automatically reaches back. She grips his hand firmly and even gives a small smile as thanks.

Dart's mind is knocked a little off kilter by her lack of resistance, but mostly by her smile. He remembers it only once before, when he was getting her for the party. Dart finally manages to get himself to smile back. It suits her more than he imagined it would.

Rose almost wishes she doesn't have to, but she lets go. She returns her arm to her side, but she doesn't look away. Her coal eyes pierce him as she asks, "So what are you going to do?" She prays he chooses to help the child. Anything to temper the insanity of revenge.

Dart's eyes wander over to the path the wolf and then the men after them took. It wouldn't take but a minute. He's pretty sure of this. Still, Lloyd is so close. He can feel it in his very bones. He needs to find him. Needs? Yes, needs. It's no simple want or even a fiery desire. He needs to catch him to fix everything, to save innocents, to avenge Lavitz. But mostly, although he won't admit it even to himself, it's all for himself.

Shana follows his gaze. She tries to ignore the sudden darkness within them and instead speaks of the situation at hand. "Kamuy…" She frowns slightly. "They say it used to be Teo's."

Haschel nods faintly. His hands rest just beneath his chin as he thinks aloud. "I wonder why it became savage though?" He looks around at any of them for an idea.

Dart speaks, "I don't know." His voice is stiff and cold at the edges. "The only thing we know is that the wolf is a menace in the forest now."

Meru bites her lip. It's been a long time, but she has a feeling she knows what might have happened. "Well," She is careful with her words, hesitating a fraction of a second between each one. "It could be the fairies." She looks tentatively around at the group.

Albert blinks twice. His brows crease and he gives her an odd look. "Fairies?"

"Yeah," Meru says a little more confidently. "Growing up, there was always talk of fairies around here." She smiles, but it doesn't quite fit her face. "Some kids even swore they saw them. I…I was one of them." Her eyes focus on Rose.

Rose's eyes narrow. They glint with suspicion only tempered by her trust in the girl. But Meru isn't Dart, and the suspicion is still glaringly obvious. "Why would fairies do this?" She calls them fairies, but she knows that can't be their real name. If humans called them that, then they must be Winglies.

Meru shrugs. "They like to play tricks." Her frown deepens. "Cruel tricks." She shakes her head and looks away from Rose. "They don't like people very much. When I saw them they were playing a trick on one of my friends. He broke his leg because of it."

Rose crosses her arms over her chest. It's true Winglies don't like humans. Still, it's hard to believe they have fallen so far as to pick on children. More than that, the implications are overwhelming. Meru is telling them that Winglies live in the forest.

"So I, I don't think Kamuy is really evil." She continues to keep her eyes on the ground. "Just distorted…or something."

Shana looks back and forth between Meru and Rose. Finally she says, "Then what should we do?" They're wasting time like this! And the darkness in Dart's eyes is only building with the indecision. She wants to get rid of that look, and as fast as possible. "Dart?"

Dart is in his own little world of increasing darkness when her voice reaches him. He snaps his head up and looks around at her. "What?"

Shana smiles sadly. "Are we going to help Teo?" She silently begs for him to say yes.

Dart stares at her for a minute, then nods. "Let's go guys." He doesn't smile, not even at Shana. "It'll be quick." With his choice made he feels a certain calm return to him. He almost isn't sure why he was getting so worked up to start with. It's no different than in Tiberoa or Serdio. At least it shouldn't be.

They take the path back down the incline until the come to the split. Instead of going back toward Furni, they take the left path. As they walk, Meru somehow ends up leading them. It leaves Dart back with Rose. She calms him too. "Should we just turn into Dragoons and end this then?" Having her so close lets him relax even more.

Rose takes longer to answer than normal. She mulls over Meru's words. _Fairies play cruel tricks…don't think Kamuy's really evil_. "We could just purify it."

"You mean let Shana use her Dragoon Spirit?" Dart tilts his head to better see her face.

"Yes," She nods imperceptibly. Her frown deepens just as unnoticeably. "If it will let us get near it anyway." She knows there will be trouble in that department. "Otherwise…"

Dart can't help but give a low chuckle. "You actually sound afraid." He smiles at her. "What? You don't want to kill the big bad wolf?"

Rose's eyes flash with anger. "And you do?" She looks hard at him. Her eyes burn with intensity. "You want to kill some little boy's pet? You really think you can bring yourself to do that?"

Dart is bewildered by her suddenly sharp words. They're like knives. "If I have to, of course I will." The shock fades into a hardness much like her own. "I'll protect you all with my life."

It's hard for Rose to say it, but she feels she must. "Really? Is it just for us?" She raises a brow. She lets the implications hang in the air. After all, they are in his homeland. Terrible things happened to him here. Not to mention there is an irregular surge and ebbing of power, a power so much like that of the Dragoons. She can feel it, so she knows while he might not be able to put a name to it, it is definitely affecting him. It might even be making him act differently.

Dart searches her face for some kind of sign. "What? You think I'm killing for pleasure?" He practically seethes. "Then say it. Don't pussyfoot around it." He breathes heavily in and out. When he speaks, his voice is soft, almost sad. "It's not who you are."

Rose shakes her head almost sadly. "I think you need to be careful." Her voice is soft, much softer than it should be. "Don't focus on revenge. Like you said on the Queen Fury, let it go. Your spirit will benefit from it…" She trails off, her mind going back to that day.

Dart scoffs at her. "You're being ridiculous." He moves quickly ahead of her. Shana will surely provide more support than Rose. Rose is just being so overbearing. Maybe it's her way of being jealous. It wouldn't surprise him.

Rose scowls after him. Even his act of leaving her behind shows the change in him. She knows she has to watch him carefully in this land. Who knows what might happen, especially with this new power. It's really unsettling, even for someone with a spirit as strong as her.

They walk deeper into the forest, passing by two small stair like formations by Meru's order. They all hear the wolf coming from a different direction anyway. She, however, insists she can feel its presence instead of hearing it.

The second set of stairs has a knight farther down the path, but no one says anything. They continue on until they reach an area with larger trees than anywhere else. It's overgrown with plant life and the floor is covered with crunchy leaves.

That's how the wolf hears them. Kamuy lets out a threatening howl the moment their feet step down on the dry leaves. Its eyes burn furiously and it takes a defensive pose. It bares its fangs, them glittering dangerously.

The group instinctively jumps back a step. They quickly draw their weapons and take defensive positions of their own. "Ready?" Dart says to them. They all nod faintly. So they take a few steps forward.

The boy from before suddenly appears before them. He jumps from Kamuy's back. His eyes are furious and his body rigid. "Go home!" He jerks his arm up and points with a shaking fist. "Kamuy's not bad!" He shakes his head fervently. "So just go!"

"We can't do that." Haschel shakes his head slowly.

Shana steps forward. She clasps her hands at her waist. "We met Fa." She whispers. Her eyes are wide and full of sadness. "Fa is worried about you."

Teo starts. His anger fades drastically and his eyes are suddenly sad. "Fa is…" He trails off. He lowers his head and gaze and bites his lip, thinking heavily.

"It's true." Meru steps forward. "Fa doesn't talk anymore." The thought makes her heart ache. "It's because you disappeared, Teo."

Surprisingly Kongol's voice fills the air next. "It because she really care." His tone is softer than it has ever been. It is an amazing feat.

Teo side glances. His frown deepens. "Fa cares that much about me?" A tiny sigh escapes him.

Albert nods. "Fa needs you." He kneels down to the child's level. "So come back with us." He reaches his hand out to the child.

Teo looks at his offer with uncertainty. He takes a single step back. "But…" He shakes his head slowly. His brows furrow together. "What about Kamuy?"

Dart finds himself hesitating and it is pretty unsettling. He shakes away the uncertainty and speaks, "We won't hurt him if you come with us." He smiles down at the boy.

Rose smiles to herself. It's a good sign that he wants to help the little boy again.

Teo's face becomes disgruntled. "I…I don't…" His lip puffs out. "No…he's gonna be killed if I don't protect him!" He keeps his hands close to his body.

That's right!" A voice cries from behind them. They all spin around to see Bulgus closing in.

Teo gasps. He draws back further. "No! Go away! All of you!"

Dart scowls heatedly back at Bulgus. "Get lost." He orders.

Bulgus lets out a belly laugh. "You pretended to not be interested!" He points his weapon accusingly at them, Dart in particular. "But you came back for the prize, right!"

Dart's lips curl down into a snarl. His fists clench and he turns all the way around to face Bulgus.

Dart's expression only makes Bulgus laugh more. Then, suddenly, his expression sobers. "But I won't let you." He growls. He jerks his ax up in a fighting stance. "I'll finish the beast!"

The leader is not far behind Bulgus. He runs up with his sword at the ready. "Teo!" He looks hard at the child. The time for negotiating is long past. "Come here! You can not stay out in these woods forever. Just like you can not protect Kamuy forever." There is no pity as he says, "It's too late for Kamuy."

"No!" Teo shrieks. He scrambles back toward Kamuy. "I **will** protect him forever! He's my friend! I won't let you hurt him!" He puts his fists up as if he really means to fight.

Bulgus advances. He notes Teo and prepares to make a move around the child.

Dart starts. "No! Don't!" It's already too late.

A vicious snarl rips out of Kamuy's throat and he bolts. It leaps from tree to tree until it gets mere feet from Bulgus. Then, with a flicker of a pause, it launches itself at Bulgus.

Bulgus raises his ax up high.

Kamuy is too fast. It slams into Bulgus before he can act. It digs him into the ground, its sharp claws twisting in flesh.

Bulgus screams in utter agony. He writhes to get out from under the beast, but it is no use. He can't even manage his weapon from this state.

Shana's face twists in terror. "Dart!" She jerks her head around to him. "We have to do something!" Her delicate frame trembles slightly.

The man's screams push Kamuy further. It shoves his jaws down onto the man's chest, breaking clear through the armor. Sweet blood fills its mouth as it shakes the man around on the ground.

Dart instinctively draws his sword, but his eyes flit to Rose nonetheless. He can not forget her accusation.

Rose is already drawing her stiletto. Her coal eyes meet Dart's for the briefest moment. Then she takes an offensive stance. "It's for justice…" She says to herself as much as him. "It's only right."

Kamuy savagely tosses Bulgus across the forest. All that is left of him are his fading screams before a loud splash issues forth. Bulgus hit the river.

Dart doesn't hesitate anymore. His hand snaps to his neck and closes around his Dragoon Spirit. In a blinding flash he transforms brilliantly. He flicks his large sword and readies for the wolf's attack.

Kamuy roars furiously. The light enrages him further and he his possessed to charge. "Nooo!" Teo's scream echoes as he sinks to his knees.

Dart lungs forward with Kamuy mid-jump. In one swift move he plows his sword deep within the beast's chest.

Terror replaces the savage fury in Kamuy's eyes. A sharp yelp splits the air and then all emotion is suddenly gone from Kamuy's eyes. They glaze over and its body slumps.

It's sickening, but Dart finds himself smirking coldly down at the creature on the other end of his blade. His eyes dance with a certain excitement. Then as he pulls his sword back and steps away the feeling is gone again. The strange pulsing power is almost completely gone.

Kamuy collapses on the ground. Its head falls over on its paws and its eyes are only thin slivers. Its breathing is labored and getting softer with every breath.

"Kamuy!" Teo shrieks. Tears well in his eyes as he rushes up and over to his friend. "No! Kamuy!" He shakes the wolf desperately. "Don't die!" His body begins to shake with the rising terror. His expression is strangled. "You can't…" The tears start streaming down his face. "No…"

Everyone can't help but be a little taken aback by the swiftness with which Dart carried out the act. Their faces each show varying degrees of shock and sorrow for the weeping child.

Dart takes another step back. Finally the reality of the situation is settling on him. He stares dully and regretfully at Kamuy. Blood is quickly spreading beneath the animal's body. It won't last more than a minute more. And it was all his doing. He glances down at his bloodied weapon. Was it really for justice…?

Shana glides over to Dart. She clasps her hands around his arm and presses her face there too. She swallows the tears. She has to be strong now. Still, she can feel herself trembling.

It is Meru however that is most pained. Her brows knit together and her lip trembles noticeably. She feels faint tremors crawl up her body. It wasn't even Kamuy's fault. Her hurt expression instantly transforms to fury. Her eyes flash dangerously and her lips pull back into a snarl. She has to fix this. So she walks forward to the wolf.

Kongol is the first to notice her movement. "Meru?" He stares strangely after her.

Meru ignores him. She keeps on walking. The fire dims, tempered by welling tears, but it is ever present.

Haschel perks at the sound of Kongol's voice. "What are you doing?" His voice cracks slightly, but the predominant emotion is fear. It has become instinct now. Even though Kamuy is down, who knows what it could do.

Dart touches his chest plate lightly, imitating Rose's actions from times ago. He returns to human form instantly. "H-Hey!" He calls after Meru. What is she doing!?

Meru walks within inches of Kamuy and sinks down onto her haunches. She stares sadly down at the dying creature. Its breaths are so shallow she can only feel it, no longer see the rise and fall of its chest.

Teo jerks up. His eyes are wild. He is within an inch of snapping when his eyes fall on her face.

Meru sniffles softly. "It's not even your fault…" She whispers. Single tears slip down her cream skin. She reaches out and lays a hand on its chest. "Stupid Winglies…" The fire reignites for an instant. "But maybe…"

"Dart," Shana's eyes are trained on Meru even as she speaks to him. "Can I heal Kamuy?"

Dart can not look away from Meru either. He watches her curiously. But before he can answer her Meru is moving again.

Meru feels a sudden intense pulling from deep within her. Her eyes trail down Kamuy until she lays eyes on the beautiful blue spirit resting on her chest. She can hear it speaking to her. She is compelled to reach for it. "Can I really…" She clenches it tightly. "Then, please...Blue Sea Dragon," She bows her head and closes her eyes tight in hope. "Save this poor creature." She even holds her breath.

Teo stares with widening eyes as a miracle occurs. His distraught expression transforms into disbelieving happiness and overwhelming relief. "K-Kamuy?" He chokes out. A cracked chuckle escapes his lips.

Kamuy's glazed eyes slowly regain life. Its nearly dormant chest picks up regularity. A deep growl works its way out of the wolf's throat and sensation returns to it. The pain is dulling and the gash in its chest is sealing. Kamuy scratches its claws teasingly on the ground.

Meru tentatively opens her eyes. A smile breaks out across her face as she sees the power of her spirit taking effect. She can barely believe it. So she can heal too…it's more wonderful than she could ever imagine.

Even more amazing is as Kamuy himself changes. Its body glows with the healing power and its size slowly diminishes. Once the light fades the wolf's body isn't even big enough to reach outside of the lingering pool of blood.

"Kamuy!" Teo squeals in delight. He throws himself at his pet and squeezes tight. Now the tears that slowly trickle down his face are of sweet relief. "I was so scared…"

"Oh my God…" The leader gasps. His eyes practically bulge from his head. "Kamuy is becoming himself again." He shakes his head slowly back and forth. "It's a miracle."

No one of Dart's group can find the words to speak. All they can do is stare in stunned confusion. Shana most of all is caught off guard. So her Dragoon Spirit is not the only one with healing qualities. She smiles faintly. She is surprisingly relieved. After last night she has the sinking feeling they'll need another healer soon.

Meru laughs softly as she watches the boy and wolf. "I'm glad…" She wipes at her eyes. "At least I could fix one thing Winglies have ruined."

Finally Albert speaks. "The Blue Sea Dragon healed the savage soul that changed Kamuy." He smiles faintly, pain evident at the edges. It's too hard to be completely happy after watching a child nearly break down.

"Yes," Rose nods imperceptibly. "It is a quality that some bearers of this Dragoon Spirit are blessed with. Water is naturally a soothing element, used to take care of the sick." She smiles as she watches Meru's now happy face. "It all depends on the person wielding it."

Despite the cheery situation Dart can't help but feel a sickening twist in his stomach. Fate is very important to their quest. It has shown it in the very way they all came together. So that Meru is of a select few water Dragoons gifted with healing magic does not sit well with him. He wraps his arm tightly around Shana. What does it mean will happen to her…?

Teo jumps up. He grins from ear to ear. "Thank you!" He bows his whole upper body. "Thank you so much miss!" He launches himself at her with arms spread wide.

Meru catches him. She rocks back on her haunches, but he is nothing compared to her. She easily steadies herself. "It was nothing." Meru pats him gently on the head.

Kamuy stands up. Its tail wags furiously and its tongue lolls out as it watches Teo intently. Then it lets out a short yip. It is nothing like the sounds it made before. It is sweet and playful.

Teo tears away from Meru. He jumps up and spins to face Kamuy.

Kamuy starts to run in a circle around his friend. It barks again and again.

Teo laughs loudly. He chases Kamuy in the tight circle.

After a minute Shana steps forward. "Teo," She gently urges. She waits for his eyes to fall on her before also saying, "Go back to Fa and show her you are fine."

Teo comes to a full stop. Realization dawns on him. He can't believe he nearly forgot about her! But…his eyes fall on Kamuy. The little wolf is pressed up against his legs affectionately.

Dart see the hesitation and takes action. He turns to the leader. "Kamuy can go back with him can't he?" He raises a brow. A slight frown graces his lips.

The leader bites his lip. His eyes wander over Teo and Kamuy. The wolf's expression is bright and playful. "Hmm…" It is just as it has been for so many years before whatever changed him. "It seems he's not going to harm people anymore."

Teo stares expectantly up at the knight. His fists clench and he holds his breath in anticipation.

Kamuy stares with a similar light in its eyes. It doesn't even dare give a sound.

The leader sighs heavily. "Fine." He smiles wanly. "If anything happens, I'll take responsibility."

Teo's face lights up instantly. "Yes!" He leaps in the air. He spins around and drops into a crouch. He throws his arms around Kamuy's neck. He buries his head in its fur and nuzzles it affectionately.

The leader's smile becomes more sincere. "It will be the best for Teo and Fa." He waits for Teo to release Kamuy and face him. When that doesn't happen he says, "Teo, let's go home! Everybody's worried about you!"

"Oh!" Teo snaps to attention. "Yeah! Fa!" He darts forward through the crowd of Dart's group. As he reaches the leader's side he stops suddenly. He spins around with a bright grin on his face. "Thanks again!" He waves animatedly to Meru.

Meru stands slowly. She turns around with the same speed and smiles tenderly down at the child. Happy tears blur her vision. "I was happy to." Undoing the horrible things Winglies do is something she wishes dearly to do now and forever in the future.

Teo runs back to her. Kamuy is right at his heels. He hugs her legs with all the affection in the world. Just as quickly he has let go again. "I hope I'll see you again!" He waves again and runs back, clear out of sight. "Come on Kamuy!"

Kamuy's barks echo throughout the forest as its small figure fades. Even once it's gone its high pitched bark surrounds them. The fear has long since gone from its voice.

The leader jumps a little. He turns his head to the group. He nods in appreciation and then he is gone.

Shana sighs and smiles warmly. "I'm so glad everything worked out." She clasps her hands at her chest as she stares after the leader.

Dart nods faintly. Still he can not forget that he was the one who nearly ruined everything. Whether it was for justice or not is irrelevant. It ended up being a horrible move. The blood staining his blade is a constant reminder. He hopes he can wash it off soon.

Rose senses Dart's tenseness. She frowns deeply. She steps close to him, close enough to whisper without anyone noticing. "It's not your fault."

Dart nearly laughs. Instead he smiles in broken amusement. He says nothing.

An unsettling silence soon sets in on them. It is finally Haschel who breaks it. "Hey, Meru." He turns to face her. "How did you do that anyway?" He smiles in intrigue. "It was pretty cool."

Meru beams. She walks with a more confident posture. "I don't even know how." Her hand goes to her Dragoon Spirit. She rolls it through her fingers and looks down at it with thankfulness. "I mean, it was my spirit, but…" She doesn't know where she's going with this.

Rose steps forward. "It shows how strong you are becoming. Not necessarily physically, but emotionally." Rose offers a small smile. "You are growing up." She nods slightly.

Meru's confusion transforms into delight. Rose's praise is the highest of graces. "Really?" She giggles softly. "Thanks so much. It…" Her expression sobers slightly, but the light never leaves her eyes. "It means a lot to me."

Albert smiles at Rose and then at Meru. They've come so far.

Dart is equally pleased. "Alright," He reaches out and takes Shana's hand. "We've done good guys." He lets his gaze rove over each of their faces. "So let's get going." Lloyd is waiting for them.

**The bit from Meru about fairies/Winglies being the culprit does not mean they are. As I was writing I wasn't sure if a reason was ever given for Kamuy's transformation, but it turns out one sort of is. The fairy thing was also a way for the group to believe they could save Kamuy and not kill him. It just kind of worked well.**

**And Dart is being weird. Maybe it doesn't make sense right now, but there is a point to it - i swear. It's pretty fun too actually. Thoughts on any and all points are much appreciated. Questions are cool too, but if you use the guest function I can't respond, so...yeah. Please review!**


	4. A Sacred Sister

**Ok, I'm super excited about posting this chapter. But also super anxious. Miranda was never given the proper attention or development in the game that she should have. She was basically Shana's replacement and lacked, to me, a lot of depth. So in endeavoring to introduce her properly a few things have changed. She's still her (I hope at least) but there are probably obvious differences with my added scenes. Also, this chapter is pretty short. Kind of like the Meru one back in the second book...weird. Well, enjoy!**

They backtrack through the forest. They pass a soldier guarding a path to somewhere they don't know the name of. Then they come to an upward incline they had also passed before. They turn off there and trek up with heavy feet. It goes up for a long while until they are amazed by how far they can see. The edges of Furni are even visible.

Shortly after that the path dips. It is a slow decline that curves around the giant rock formation jutting up into the sky. There are no trees here. There are only a few plants on the edges, plants that were lucky to be able to survive without much sunlight. The ground is soundless beneath their feet.

No one says a word. They all feel a sense of ease, a feeling that is too precious to be broken by words. Even Dart and Rose allow their posture to relax. The unsettling pulsing power continues to remain relatively dormant too. Neither needs to worry about what it might do to Dart.

A mile down the path a thought suddenly creeps up on Rose. Her eyes dart to an area just over a deep hole. If she remembers right jumping there leads back almost to the beginning of the forest. She looks back at the others with uncertainty. Gradually she slows down, slipping farther away until she is the last in line. Then she comes to a complete stop.

Dart is the only one to notice her stop dead. He starts, stopping himself. He turns around quickly, looking curiously at her. "Is something wrong?" His brows knit together and he tilts his head. He walks back through the others to her.

At the sound of his voice everyone is brought back to reality. They realize that Rose is not where she should be. They all turn around and walk closer. They create a small semicircle around her as they watch her almost apprehensively. She doesn't appear unnerved. Still, they can never be too sure with Rose.

Rose stares almost blankly at each of them. Her arms move over her chest and she grips her elbows. She eventually smiles weakly. "Please go ahead."

She receives blank stares from each of them. "What do you mean?" It is Shana who asks.

Rose doesn't look at her. Her gaze rests on the land just past the drop off. "I remember I have some important errand to do." She walks casually toward the hole.

Albert and Dart both see the suppressed look in her eyes. "H-Hey!" They cry out. They reach uselessly after her. There is nothing that will stop her now.

Rose ignores them. She slides down the slope and leaps gracefully at the last moment. She propels herself over the gap with precision. She lands perfectly and begins to walk on.

Everyone rushes to the edge of the path. Shana drops to her knees and Dart and Albert do the same. The rest simply stare, Haschel with the widest eyes. "Wait!"

Rose looks lazily over her shoulder. She throws him an amused smirk. "I'll catch up with you soon." She waves absently over her shoulder. She quickly moves on. As she disappears around a tree she says one last thing, "Look for Lloyd in the meantime."

Albert sighs heavily. He stands slowly. "She is as mysterious as always." He smiles despite himself.

As they continue to focus on the spot across the gap, a thought comes to Meru. A certain light comes to her eyes as she looks quickly over her friends. Then with as much stealth as she can she starts to tiptoe backwards.

"I wonder where she's going?" Haschel asks to no one in particular. He taps his chin thoughtfully. "She's probably been all over Mille Seseau just like the other continents. So it could be anywhere."

Dart stands up. "Well, we should just go I guess." He wonders what could possibly be back toward Furni that she knows about. The only place he can think of is Neet. But why would she be going there?

Shana nods. She gets up and turns toward him. As she faces him she glimpses movement from the corner of her eye. She tilts her head to see, mildly surprised at what she sees. "Meru?" She blinks twice.

Meru jumps slightly with the surprise of being noticed. Her cheeks color faintly and a shy smile curls her lips. She clasps her hands behind her back and sways gently on her feet.

Everyone looks to Meru at the sound of Shana's voice.

Meru laughs almost mischievously. "I now remember I have an errand too." Her smile spreads a little further across her face. She turns away and looks up at the sky thoughtfully. Her mind wanders to her destination. She imagines what their reactions will be at seeing her again.

Dart frowns deeply. "You're not going to tell us the reason either, are you Meru?" He crosses his arms over his chest as he anticipates her response.

Meru laughs loudly. "I'm just visiting my parents!" She waves her hand dismissively. "That's all!"

Haschel smiles warmly. "That's all?" He chuckles softly. "You should have said so. You don't have to sneak off and be like Rose."

Meru made a face. "Me? Like Rose?" She let out a single syllable laugh. "Never! That's why I did tell you." She can't believe she really almost snuck off like that. She feels a bit ashamed.

Kongol steps forward. "Me will miss you, Meru." His mouth turns up into the smallest of smiles.

Meru looks up at his looming form. Once so scared of him she now can't believe she ever thought badly of him. "Don't say it like that." She half laughs, grinning broadly. "I'll be back soon!"

Kongol nods. "Ok."

Meru walks quickly toward him and hits him lightly on the arm. She spins quickly around, facing Haschel. "You too." She scolds. She looks at him with playful disapproval. "Stop looking so sad."

Haschel can't help but laugh at her. "It won't be the same even with you gone for only a day or two. I'll have to be funny enough for both of us!" He pumps his fist in dedicated excitement. He grins widely.

Meru laughs at his enthusiasm. "And I'll be extra everything for all of you!" She throws her arms out wide and spins in a full circle to indicate them all.

They all watch in amusement. What once would have made them all irritated is now an almost soothing remedy to life.

She digs a foot in the ground to stop herself, her world spinning ever so slightly. It only thrills her more. "See ya!" She throws an arm in the air. Then she bolts back up the path.

Shana laughs softly. "It's typical of Meru." She feels suddenly empty though. Almost afraid. Her powers no longer give her courage and strength. Seeing Meru heal Kamuy only amplified her feelings. She doesn't want to run into a bad situation like this, with only herself to heal.

Dart notices Shana's sudden tenseness, but he lets it go. He goes to her side and wraps his arm around her waist. "Let's keep going." They can't afford to sit around and wait for another of them to up and leave. There was safety in numbers after all.

They continue down the trail. It's somehow lonelier without Rose and Meru. Even though Rose never says much, there's still a gap, a place where should be walking alongside them. Dart is especially empty. His eyes always dart to his side and behind if as if he expects her to come running back to them at any moment. As for Meru the absence is especially obvious. It's so quiet it's almost unnerving. She is always the sound that gives life to their more serious team. It's just not the same.

The path flattens out after an hour or so. They are glad to not be reminded of how Rose took off on the slope. The shade offered by the trees is also nice. It's still pretty warm, even for such a usually cold country. The plant life is even perkier all of a sudden. It makes them smile as they are reminded of Meru. It helps them to better imagine her still there by their sides.

As they grow closer to what they feel must be the exit, they suddenly hear something. Dart instantly stops. He spreads his arms out wide to shield and stop the group. His expression is hard and muscles tense. "Do you hear that?" He breathes. His eyes dart all around them for the source.

Shana peeks around him. She stares with wide, curious eyes. "It…sounds like…music." She listens harder. As she concentrates the sound floats to her more clearly. It's a peaceful tune. It is not the sound of someone who seeks to harm them. Besides, it's singing. What can it really do?

Haschel nods his approval. "Indeed." It is not something he has heard in the past. It is nothing like Claire's lullaby. Perhaps it is a song unique to Mille Seseau.

Dart stares intently ahead of them. He lowers his arms to his side. "Come on then." He murmurs with lingering uncertainty. "Let's keep going." He walks tentatively now. After all, it could be an attempt to lure them into a false sense of security.

Moving forward the song grows in volume. They still can not see who the voice belongs to. It is sweet, but there is a coarse edge. Then, walking around the bend, they see them. It is a woman. She is sitting on a log and staring out into space. Her blonde shoulder length hair flutters gently in the breeze.

Her outfit is regal, like that of royalty. Her breastplate is orange with a unique design made of gold. Beneath it she wears a loose white long sleeved one piece outfit. On her head is an orange and black hat with flower designs around the rim.

She does not see or hear them. She has her hand outstretched. Black gloves that leave the fingers exposed reach to her elbow. A delicate butterfly sits at the end of her finger. Her lips are turned up in a soft smile as her golden eyes stare intently at the creature.

"Oh." Albert whispers. "It's a girl."

Haschel can't help but snort in amusement. "What did you expect genius?"

The woman's eyes shoot open. She jerks herself around on the log, disturbing the butterfly. Her hand flies to the weapon on her back. It is a bow. "Who are you?" So startlingly different from her humming, her voice is sharp and almost cold. Her eyes narrow into slits and her lips curve into a deep frown.

They all jump slightly. Dart waves his hands. "We don't mean any harm." He insists. "I swear!" He can't help but be alarmed by the intensity her eyes possess. Her glare is quite possibly more dangerous than Rose's. Not to mention there is suddenly a captivating quality about her golden eyes.

Her eyes do not soften nor does her posture relax. "You didn't answer the question!" She snaps. "Who the hell are you?" She pulls her bow out and aims at them. She knows everyone in Deningrad and a lot from Furni. She does not, however, know them.

Albert quickly steps forward. "Stop!" His voice is almost pleading. "We are simply travelers. We have come from Tiberoa and only wish to pass to Deningrad."

She starts. "Did you say…Tiberoa…?" The intensity fades from her eyes. She lowers her bow into her lap. "Could it be? Are you the heroes who slayed the Sea Dragon?" The corners of her lips slowly turn up.

Shana nods. "Yes, that is us." She sighs softly in relief. She also smiles faintly.

"I can't believe it!" She half laughs. She stands quickly. She returns her bow to her back and is suddenly very loose. "I'd heard about you, but I never dreamed I'd ever see you."

As she faces them fully they take in the rest of her appearance. She has brown fur boots that stretch nearly to her thighs, a sliver of what seems to be a headband peeks out from her hat and wraps around her forehead, and a strip of armor encircles her waist.

Dart smiles. There is no denying there is immense relief in the gesture. He was almost prepared to fight her. "It's not that big of a deal." He shrugs. "We just did what we had to." The real story is too complicated.

She can't help but laugh. "You're far too modest. What you did was amazing."

Dart rubs his head. He chuckles softly. "If you say so."

"I do." She nods firmly. Then a certain confusion enters her eyes and expression. She frowns slightly. "But…what are you doing here? We don't have any calamities that need fixing." At least she doesn't think so. And she prides herself on being up to date.

Dart side glances. He looks at each of his friends. He doesn't know if he should really be telling a stranger the truth. There is no need to involve anyone else. "Well," He licks his lips, picking his words carefully. "We think there might be someone here who could start something."

Her eyes shoot open wide. "W-What?" She is once again tense. A fire lights in her eyes. "Who? Where? How?" Her fists clench instinctively. They quiver faintly.

As the tension quickly rises Shana notices one more detail about this woman. She stares in intrigue at it. It is a necklace. A polished amber stone hangs from a thick black string. It rests just above her breasts. "It's beautiful…" She absently says.

The tension is instantly broken. Everyone looks at her. The woman speaks, intuitively knowing what Shana is talking about. "Oh," She reaches up and touches the stone lightly. "You mean this?" She smiles affectionately down at it. "It is…" The tenderness shifts into an almost cold expression. "…the remnant of a memory."

Shana's brows knit together. The sudden change in the woman is both confusing and unsettling. She isn't quite sure what to say to her anymore. "Well," She steps carefully among her words. "It's nice regardless."

The woman smiles, but it is almost bitter. "Ironic, really." She laughs, but it holds an edge that shouldn't be there. She scowls darkly. "But it doesn't matter. What about this person?" She lets the stone go and quickly returns to reality.

Dart shakes his head. "I can't tell you." He says apologetically. "I don't want to involve anyone else, especially people who…" He trails off as he recognizes the rising anger in her eyes. He is a little bit afraid.

"Who what?" She growls. "Who are fragile?" She snorts and shakes her head in disgusted disbelief. "Just because I look fragile with this outfit doesn't mean I am." She draws her bow and sets an arrow in an instant, letting it fly with much force to a faraway tree. It sticks magnificently, dead center.

They can't say they aren't amazed. Their initial image of her in the light with a butterfly atop her finger did create bias. Anyone who connects with animals the way she appeared to couldn't be that strong of a warrior. Yet she seems to at least know her way around a bow.

Dart still can't help but frown at her. "Look, uh…" His expression goes blank as he realizes he doesn't know her name.

Despite her aggravation she finds it in her to smile in amusement. "Miranda." She says simply. "I'm one of the best shooters you'll ever meet." She grins wickedly. There is undeniable conceit in her voice.

Dart nods. "Miranda, look, this isn't like a simple battle with a feral beast. We've followed this man through all the continents. He's very dangerous and we can't drag random people along with us." Dart offers a half smile. "I'm sorry."

Miranda's stare turns cold. Her lips press into a flat line. "Fine." She grinds out. Her fist shakes noticeably. She turns sharply on her heel. Her white outfit flutters behind her with an air almost as angry as she is. "Go fight this man on your own then."

Albert looks from her to Dart and back again. He taps his chin uneasily. He opens and closes his mouth as if grappling with something. Then he spits it out, "Wait!"

Miranda stops. She glances hatefully back at them. "What?" She seethes.

Dart jerks his head around to stare at Albert incredulously. "Albert." He says in hushed urgency. "What are you doing? Weren't you listening to me?" He scowls.

"Of course." He whispers back. "But maybe she can help us." He does not give Dart time to react. He hurries to get out what he needs to. "You're from here, right?" He stares hopefully, eyes wide.

Miranda turns slowly. Her expression eases out of its rage. When she's fully facing them her face is simply curious. Yes…" She sounds very wary. "Why?"

"Then you know this country." He reasons. "You can tell us about the places around here and how to navigate them." Worry enters his eyes. "So, I was wondering if maybe you could help us with that at least. We've never been here before."

Dart finally understands. It's not a bad plan. She can be like Meru was. Still, he can't stop the grimace from spreading across his face. Then again, Meru did not remain a guide. She had weaseled her way into the group. So why can't this woman, Miranda, do the same. "Albert…" He isn't sure about this.

Miranda looks them over thoroughly. Her stare is a sharp glare. "Alright," She says carefully. "But." She holds up a hand. "Only on one condition." She raises a brow at them.

They're almost afraid to ask. Still, Haschel does. "What is it?"

Miranda smirks fleetingly. Then her mouth curves down again, stressing the seriousness of her next words. "If things get too serious, like in Tiberoa, you **must** find me." Her gaze hardens further. "I won't let my country fall apart around me and not do anything. Understand?"

Dart hesitates. However, his pause actually works to his advantage. It makes his words sound all the more sincere. "Alright." He sighs. There is annoyance in his eyes and tone. Yet he doesn't mean what he says. They don't even know how to find this woman. He isn't exactly going to struggle to find out either.

Miranda smiles. Yet she too knows he is a liar. It just means she'll have to watch them and the country more closely. "Good." She nods slightly. "Then come on." She turns and motions over her shoulder. "It's still a few miles until we get out of here."

It is unintentional, but there is a collective sigh. Despite the fact they knew deep down it was so, they had wished with all their might that the exit was closer.

Miranda rolls her eyes at them. "Oh, don't be babies." She scolds. "You're the saviors of Tiberoa! Act like it!" She tilts her head to get a look at them over her shoulder. They are not pleased.

Haschel rolls his eyes right back. Albert digs his hands into his pockets and averts his eyes. Kongol frowns slightly, and Shana looks at her in disapproval.

Dart, however, is most notably unsettled. A severe glare is plastered across his face. His lips curve down into a sharp snarl and his breathing is a notch above normal. His fists clench and tremble. The worst part is he doesn't even know why he suddenly feels this way. Her words were irritating, sure, but they weren't much more. Still, there is a swelling in his chest and he just wants to hit something – anything! If it will quell this bubbling fury he'll do it.

Shana feels a growing sensation in her Dragoon Spirit. It is unnerving and she swears it's because of someone right next to her. She glances tentatively over at Dart. She is alarmed by the look in his eyes. It's so much more intense than anything she's ever seen. "Dart…?"

Dart starts. He jerks his head around toward her. For an instant his searing expression remains. Then when he realizes it is Shana he shakes his head and the anger is gone. "Sorry." He sighs. He grips his head tightly and lowers it noticeably. "I…"

Shana's brows knit together. "Dart," Her eyes fill with sadness and worry. "What's wrong?" The burning she felt from her spirit is fading. Still, it pulses noticeably even now. "You've been acting strange lately." She hadn't said anything, but she has noticed just as much as Rose.

Dart slowly shakes his head. "It's nothing." He murmurs. He lifts his head. That power has come back, this time much more severe. It wasn't just a savage beast he wanted to harm. He had actually entertained the idea of hurting anything, guilty of crimes or not. "Just…a headache." Maybe Rose is right. Is he losing it? More importantly – why?

Shana frowns deeply. She doesn't believe it, not even a little. His face is pained. There is even a little bit of shame there. But it is not her place to call him out on it, not right now. She doesn't want to make things worse. So instead she slips closer, wrapping her arms around his. "Ok."

After that a lot of time goes by in silence. No one finds anything of interest to talk about. Their guide doesn't even bother pointing out plant life or anything. They simply walk with heavy feet. It's been about an hour before the silence is finally broken.

On impulse Dart decides he'll ask a question. "Where are we? I mean, in relation to everything else." He stares intently at the back of her head. He feels better than before. At least he isn't thinking about hurting people. Still, the desire to destroy is still there. Again thoughts of Lloyd drive his passion. Or is it better to call it insanity?

Miranda glances back at them. She frowns deeply. "We're closest to Deningrad. But…" Her eyes wander up as if she is looking for the sky through the trees. "We're not too far from the Mountain of Mortal Dragons either."

Albert's interest is instantly peeked. "The Mountain of Mortal Dragons?" His eyes snap open and he scurries away from the group. He goes up to Miranda's side, looking around at her. "What is that?" Without even knowing about it, he connects Volcano Villude with it. Perhaps they are similar.

Miranda smiles slightly at his enthusiasm. But the sentiment is gone as quickly as it appears. "It's a dangerous place." She says solemnly. "It's where the legendary dragon is said to rest." Her fists clench out of habit. "And this forest, while not close in altitude, wraps right around the base of it."

Dart starts. "W-What did you say?" He can't hide the suffocating fear from his tone. Could the dragon be the cause of the strange surges of energy as well as his strange actions and thoughts?

Miranda looks lazily back at him. She raises a brow at him. "What? About the dragon? Or the forest?" She frowns in confusion.

"Both!" Shana pipes. "Is there really such a thing here in Mille Seseau?" Her eyes are wide in alarm. Was it always here? Did Dart unknowingly live five years of his life near it?

Miranda shrugs. "Supposedly." It is a tale handed down to every generation. The merit of it is up in the air. "According to legend, Winglies sealed the beast in the mountain because not even they with their mighty powers could destroy it. It's…pretty scary."

A sudden shiver shoots up Dart's spine. It makes him grimace. Somewhere far away he hears the furious roar of a monster. He almost jerks around to look for it, but he knows there won't be anything. Maybe it is real in the far off place of the Mortal Dragon, but it is also an illusion. No one else heard it.

Kongol has been silent for the longest time. Now he speaks, "Could it escape?" He tilts his head as he watches Miranda intently.

Despite the tenseness Miranda laughs. She looks over her shoulder at him. "No, of course not." Her laugh fades into a small smile. "I mean, it's just a legend anyway. It probably doesn't even exist." She shakes her head. "And besides, if it is there, why on earth would it suddenly escape now?"

Instead of lightening the mood, her words only thicken the air. The question hangs unsettlingly in the air and brings an answer to their minds which they want to deny more than anything. _Because of us_. It's ridiculous really. These things can't be happening because of them. They simply follow the calamities. Right?

Then, finally, they break out of the mass of trees. They are bathed in the warm colors of the setting sun. It feels good even if only for the brightness it lends to the situation. "Here we are." Miranda looks fondly back into the woods. "The end of the Evergreen forest."

"How much longer until we reach Deningrad?" Haschel can't help but ask. His body isn't what it once was and he is feeling particularly tired today. Maybe it's because of the sudden lack of energy due to Meru's absence.

Miranda's smile grows tenfold. "Look," She points far ahead of them. "If you pay attention you can see the castle pretty well from here." She stops and turns around to fully face them. "We'll be there before dark."

Everyone smiles and brightens immensely. The desolate atmosphere brought about by talk of a dragon evaporates almost instantly. They are full of energy and excitement over reaching a new destination. Hopefully here they will learn something about the next Moon Object and perhaps even Lloyd. It is a good place to start.

**So how was it? I'd really appreciate your opinions on Miranda and her introduction. I want to know if it's up to par with what everyone expects of her. It's actually really fun to write her and have her interact with everyone unlike with the time given to her in the game. Anyway, please review!**


End file.
